Change of Time
by Dark-Gray30
Summary: Edward Cullen is a successful lawyer, divorced with a little boy, named Noah. Bella Swan is a Nanny for James Scott, who has a son Riley who is class mates with Noah. When Bella and Edward meet will there be chemistry, will Edward be willing to put himself out there, and will the secretive and heartbroken Bella be able to accept someone new? All human: typical parings.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or any of the Charecters in it. But I do own this story, hope you like it.

*****Chapter One*****

"Hold on" I moved the phone to my other shoulder, attempting to gain a better grip on the receiver while also trying to sort through the massive stack of files on my desk. "Now what did you say?"

She huffed a little in the same way she always did when I asked her to repeat things for me. She thought I wasn't listening when really I was just asking for clarification.

"You need to contact this Bella person. She is apparently the nanny of Noah's little school friend Riley. Anyway they have a birthday present for your son, but won't be coming to his party and want to get it him."

"Oh he's my son?" I paused trying to joke the irritation out of my voice. "I thought he was our son"

She huffed again on the other end of the line; I could almost hear her eye's rolling.

"Edward, come on," she breather shortly. "I have a million things to do for O-U-R son's birthday party, and I have work, I don't have time for this. Need I also mention this is your week?"

"Tanya, look" I started anger rising to the surface "I'm at work, I have cases and clients that I need to get to, let's not start this whose busier crap." I tried to soften my tone, "Just tell me what needs to be done and I'll do it."

"That's what I am trying to do" she insisted shortly. "So" she began again for the third time, "Just call this Bella person, set something up, and pick up the present." She paused momentarily "Here is her number."

I grabbed a pen quickly and tried to find a scrap of paper. The only thing I could find was the sandwich wrapper my lunch had come in.

I took down the number and she rambled off more information, my mind struggling to keep up, "wait a second" I stammered.

"Ed," she cut me off, knowing I hated it when she called me that. "I have to go, figure it out!" and then she hung up, just as I was about to warn her not to call me that for the thousandth time. Staring at the phone number I had just written I could feel the tension in my shoulders mounting and the pressure slowly working its way across my head. As I was about to pick up the phone and dial the number my secretary buzzed on the intercom.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yes?" I answered, trying not to be curt with her.

"Your one o'clock is here."

I cringed inwardly, was it that late already? "Send him in. Thank you Jessica" I stated putting my confusion aside along with the lunch I still hadn't got to finish.

Two hours and a category three head ache later I was alone in my office once more. Now was as good a time as any to sort out the "present" issue. Where had I written that number? I asked myself begging to shuffle things around on my desk, and then remembering I hadn't eaten my lunch, lunch! That was where I had written it. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number. Damn what was this girl's name?I leaned back in my chair closing my eyes, only one more hour and I could get out of here for the day.

"Hello? This is Bella." A small voice greeted me on the other end of the phone, and suddenly I had no idea why I was calling this sweet sounding girl. "Hello?" she asked only a fraction louder. Finding my voice I stammered out "Hi, ah, Hello, this is Edward Cullen, Noah's dad."

"Oh, yes," she breathed, recognition punctuating her tone. "I am Riley Scott's nanny, and Riley is going out-of-town this weekend and won't be able to make it to Noah's party unfortunately. But he did get Noah a gift, and we were wondering if there would be a good time today that we could drop it off to him?"

The pain in my head spiked and I momentarily found my brain dazed with her explanation. She was silent waiting for my response as I tried in vain to think of what would be the most simple way to handle this situation.

"Mr. Cullen?" the gentle voice questioned.

"Yes?" I said dumbly.

"Oh good I thought I lost you."

Recovering slightly i asked "Where do you live?"

She sputtered a moment "I'm not sure what difference that makes Mr. Cullen" then trailed off.

Sucking in a breath I began to chuckle to my self, amused at her strange misunderstanding. "I mean where do the Scott's live? Where is Riley's house?"

She let out a small nervous laugh "oh, oh, I'm sorry...I thought...yes they live in Wallingford?" she offered. Was that a question? Now I was beginning to get confused again."But we would be more than happy to come and drop it off, we don't want to cause you any inconvenience."

"It's really no trouble" I assured her my mind starting to trace the most simple way to get to Wallingford. "Noah is with his Grandma today, and they are meeting me at 4:00pm, so we can just swing by and pick it up around 5:00pm"

"Sounds great, that's really nice of you. Riley will be so excited to see Noah."

"Noah is going to be excited as well, whats the address?"

She told me the address and how to find the house politely thanking me again before we hung up.

I checked the time and saw that it was almost twenty after three and I would have just enough time to finish a client file and return some calls before my mom and Noah would be here.

"Daddy" a loud voice burst into the ticking silence of my office. I looked up slightly surprised at the disturbance to see my almost five-year old rushing towards my desk. I scooted my chair back a huge grin taking shape on my face "Hey buddy!" I boomed just as a mass of messy almost white hair launched itself into my arms.

"Hello son," my mother greeted as she approached my desk. Her smile was warm and bright as she shrugged out of her coat and laid it on a chair.

"How was your day Pal? Did you have fun with Grandma?" I pulled him back from me, adjusting him on my lap to see his animated face. Smoothing his hair back, I listened to him tell about the day the two of them had at the zoo with a few laughs and corrections from grandma Esmé.

"Edward?" my mom caught my glance "what time should your father and I be there tomorrow? Does Tanya need any help?"

I beamed a thankful look into her soft eyes and nodded my head "I actually think she could use some help, when we talked awhile ago she sounded" I paused looking at my son whose face stared back at me his ears perked up at his mother's name. I tried to choose my words carefully, "Stressed" I finally settled on. My mother nodded in understanding.

"I think maybe 1:00pm if that's not to early for Pop's" I said.

She scoffed in mock indignation "Sweetheart," she chided "you know your father can not stand it when you kid's call him that."

"Pop's, pop's, pop's," the little boy on my lap began to say repeatedly. I grinned as he commenced to make a song out of the dreadful nickname. There was an eruption of screaming laughter from him as I reached out tickling the back of his neck and then his sides. Wiggling around desperately to get away from me he began gently dropping to the floor "Now Noah, you know we only call grandpa that when he's not around."

"Pop's!" He sputtered between raucous giggles, "Po,...Po, Pop's!"

He was on the ground now and I tickled him harder, shaking him slightly as he gasped between laughs. "Grandma! Grandma save me!" he implored.

"Had enough kid?" I asked the little blond mass at my feet.

"Yes, yes daddy" he let out trying to catch his breath. "Alright then" I picked him up off the ground and set him on his feet ruffling his hair. "Go give Grandma hugs and kisses, and thank her for today."

"Yes sir!" he stood straight and attempted a salute. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at this. Where did my kid get this stuff? Probably his Uncle Jasper. I followed him over to where my mother was kneeling waiting for her 'goodbye sugar', "Okay sweetie pie, next time I see you, you're going to be all grown up!"

Noah squeezed her tightly arround the neck and pecked her cheek. "No grandma," he corrected nicely. "I'm still just a little boy."

"You are?" she asked him skeptically then scooped him up in one movement and lifted him off his feet. "Then how come you're so heavy and strong?" She placed him back down with a questioning smile.

"Cause I eat my vegi-ables, and lots of MEAT!" He then through his arms down like a crazed body builder and began growling like a he-man. "Just like Uncle Em!"

My mother laughed sweetly as she leaned over to me giving me a tight hug. "Your boy's been spending too much time with your brother." she winked.

I hugged her close and placed a quick peck on her forehead,"Yes I'll have to ground them form each other," I joked. "Thanks again for today Mom."

"Son it was my pleasure." She turned and began slipping her coat on, "Alright see you boy's tomorrow."

"Bye Granny" my son yelled enthusiastically. I quickly grasped his shoulder and slipped my hand over his mouth covering half his face. My mother paused for a moment eyeing me with suspicion. Trying to look innocent I smiled and waved with my free hand,"Bye Mom, love you!"

"Au Hu," she huffed with a sly grin and waggled a slender finger at me; the way she used to at Emmet and I when we would break something and refuse to fess up. She continued gracefully through the door and then there was a small hand tugging on my fingers as I realized my hand was still covering Noah's mouth. "Your gonna get me in trouble kid!" I exclaimed letting him go.

"Noah, you remember Riley, from school?"

"He's my friend Daddy." Noah stated matter-of-factly.

I moved back to tidy up my desk and gather my things, "Well your friend Riley can't come to your party but he want's to give you a present for your birthday."

"I know" He sat in a chair looking at me.

He was growing so fast, just yesterday he was a little guy I could fit under my arm and carry like a precious football.

"How do you know?" I asked incredulously.

"He's my friend daddy. Friends share presents."

"Oh? Is that right?"

"Yep" he answered back nodding his head emphatically.

"Who told you that?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, every time Uncle Emmett," he began. I rolled my eyes, I should have known. "get's me candy , he say's we are friends, and friends share presents."

"Alright that's it! Uncle Emmett is officially grounded!"

I stood and grabbed my coat. "Okay Pal, let get out of here!"

He jumped to his feet and ran up beside me grabbing my hand in the proses.

As a dude it's my job not to turn all sappy and nostalgic, but damn it if every time I felt his small hand in mine, or his arms arround my neck head on my shoulder it didn't get to me. I felt like 'The Grinch Who Stole Christmas'; my heart would grow three sizes, and eventually I knew it would just swell and burst right out me!

We continued walking into the open plan foyer where all the secretaries and assistants for the entire firm all had their desks including my own, "Night Jess," I nodded on my way by her.

"Bye Miss Jessica" Noah echoed.

She smiled and waved at both of us.

"Okay kid, we are going to go by Riley's house and get your present," I started.

"Yay!" he shouted as I opened the back door of the car.

"And then how does pizza sound for dinner?"

He hopped into the back seat and slid into his booster chair, then started to buckle his seat belt. "Pizza, pizza, pizza!" he chanted. The energy in this child could probably power all of Seattle if we could find a way to harness it.

"and" I added, "how about we go to the park and meet Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, while we eat the pizza?"

"Cool, cool, very cool" he gushed in a strange voice.

I chuckled lowly and got in the front seat.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, buddy?" I answered starting the car.

"You think Uncle Jazz will keep show-in me how to frow the ball?"

"Throw the ball" I gently corrected. " and, yes I think he will"

"Okay" he leaned back in his seat looking out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I still do not own Twilight. Enjoy the "Meet Cute"._**

*****Chapter Two*****

It was a hazy fall afternoon and the day had started off cool and drizzly, very typical of Seattle. However, now the sun was trying earnestly to penetrate the gray cover. Twenty minutes after leaving my office we were buzzing down the 39 towards Wallingford when suddenly Noah looked at me through the rearview mirror and asked seriously, "Daddy, why does Riley have two moms?"

His question bowled me over nearly and I had no idea how to answer him.

"Well" I began stammering, "Why do you think he has two moms?" I glanced back at him through the mirror as he began to think hard about an answer.

"He has one pretty mommy who smiles real nice, and he has another mommy with crazy hair who is mean that Aunt Alice doesn't like much."

"Noah I am honestly not sure," I said simply deciding not to complicate things for him and just leave it at that. "If you want to, you can ask Aunt Alice about it tonight when we see her," I added.

"Alright," he answered seeming satisfied for the moment. A sense of relief washed over me and I made a note to myself to ask my sister who was also my sons kindergarten teacher about 'Riley's two mommy's' as Noah put it.

"You want some music Buddy?" I sighed trying to channel his thoughts somewhere else.

"Sure," he smiled brightly. "Play the one I like dad!" he commanded.

"What do you say?" I began fiddling with the car stereo.

"Please!" he yelled.

For some reason thankfully my son could not get enough of The Beatles, especially 'The White Album'. It bordered on obsessive. I smiled turning up the volume the way he liked it. Noah was not a kid who sang along. He was an observer; he would just sit back soaking in the lyrics and the nuances of each cord. It made my heart swell to think about the type of person he would become. All the things he would take from Tanya and I both, but more importantly the things that took shape in him on their own; the small likes and dislikes that were emerging in him, the sense of humor that was developing in his personality. It was an amazing gift to get to know the one person on the planet now that was half of me.

When Tanya had told me she was pregnant my first reaction had been fear. It had been all-consuming hanging over and swallowing up the joy I knew I should have felt. I had tried to be excited about it, for her sake, but the over whelming enormity of the entire situation and the sheer weight of it all had crushed me. Our lives had been barely hanging on as it was, we had been fighting all the time, and I had still been trying to establish myself in my practice. I had, had no idea how to be a father.

My own Father had been just what a Dad should be, and he was one of the best men I knew. How was I supposed to live up to the perfect example he had set?

My Dad's words came back to me now "_Being a good Father is not about being perfect. It's about being real, being human, and having the grace and humility to over come your mistakes and imperfection." _

My father had raised three children and practically adopted the men and women we had brought into the family, and to hear him say that it was all about grace and acceptance had changed everything for me.

I glanced back at my son now almost 5, his life had already been scarred by his mother and I mistakes, and yet here he was happy, safe, and well-adjusted. It was all about forgiveness and intentionality. I smiled inwardly at the messy white hair that sat on his head and the golden glint in his bright green eyes that reflected his quiet gentleness. I loved him more than my life. Unconditional and sacrificial love, that's what it had taken for me to finally understand life and become I hoped a man like my Father.

As I turned on to the street where the Scott's house should be my phone rang. I peered at the caller ID, it was Tanya, "Noah, it's mom" I said as I pressed the green answer button and handed the phone back to him so he could talk.

"Hi mommy", he greeted excitedly. I couldn't make out her exact words, but the sound of her muffled voice let me know that she was telling him something. "Yeah," he answered back, as I focussed my attention on finding the house. Noah laughed and then launched into recounting the day he had spent with Grandma Esmé to his mom.

I spotted the house Bella had described, and as I pulled up in front of it I could see that at one time it had been fairly nice. However years of neglect and poor care had left their mark. It was a two-story brick home with worn white shutters and a long winding walk way that lead up to a beaten wooden door.

"Okay Noah, we're here," I whispered to the back seat.

"Mom. I'm at Riley's, I have to see my friend now." he stated flatly.

I heard Tanya laugh and they said their goodbyes. He handed me the phone, undoing his safety belt excitedly and opening his door.

"Noah," I got his attention "I want you to be on best behaviors okay?"

"I will" he answered back dismissively.

He was on the sidewalk by the time I shut my door and I locked the car. "Come on Dad" he breathed out impatiently.

Just then the front door squeaked open and a boy Noah's size came tearing down the walkway. As I glanced up to the house I could see a man who looked to be older than I was standing in the doorway staring back at me with a strange mix of kindness and menacing.

"Noah!" the boy let out.

"Hey Riley" my son greeted him.

The two boy's began making their way up the path now and I followed them a few steps behind, "That's my dad", Noah through over his shoulder pointing at me by way of introduction. "Hello Riley" I said, but he didn't acknowledge me. They slipped in the house passed the man, as I stopped just in front of him extending my hand out in greeting, "Hello I'm Edward Cullen, Noah's dad."

"James" He answered shaking my hand and stepping to the side. "Come on in," he ushered me inside politely. As I was stepping through the doorway a woman rounded the corner slowly as if she were timid and did not expect to see anyone there. She smiled warmly and took a tentative step forward. As I was about to speak and introduce my self to her James edged from behind me and began talking drawing my attention from the girl who looked sheepishly from me to the ground and then into the din where the two boy's were already deep in conversation. She was small without being short, and a sweetness seemed to radiate from her. She moved by us quickly into the room and I could hear her welcome my son. James was asking me a question, but I had no idea what it was as I diverted my eyes from the girl back to the older man in front of me. As if he could read the question forming in my mind he let out simply "Oh, that's the maid."

I looked again at the young woman and her eyes briefly met mine. She looked slightly let down and there was a hint of self conciousness playing in her expression before she turned away back to the boy's.

"Riley," James commanded loudly "Show him your toy's." I knew it was meant in a way to encourage his son to be hospitable but it came off as condescending and over the top.

"Come on boy's," the girl smiled brightly herding them out another door. I watched her leave the room and immediately found my self wishing she had stayed. When I turned back to James there was a scowl in his eyes that he seemed to push under the surface and I could tell he was waiting for a response to his earlier question.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"What do you do Edward" He indulged.

"Oh'" I grinned sheepishly, embarrassed at not being able to fallow the conversation. "I'm a lawyer. I am part of a practice that does mostly family law; down in Capitol Hill."

"Oh so like divorce and custody battle stuff?" James inferred.

"Well yes we do handle that sort of thing, but I prefer to focus on the more positive pats like adoption and guardianship cases."

He was walking into another room now and gestured for me to follow him.

"Have a seat," he motioned towards a couch that had clearly seen better days.

"James what do you do?" I returned pleasantly.

"I run a construction company. Scott building and repair, we do a lot more repair work than building these day's though."

"Yeah I could see"...I began but got cut off when James continued talking over me.

"We've been working on a new project restoring an older factory over in Tecoma."

"Oh you guy's get all the way over there?" I tried, attempting a back and forth conversation but was shut down again.

He launched into farther details on the restoration and I let my eyes wander the room. I noticed the dark-haired girl appear through a small window box that must see into the kitchen . She was busying her self at what I assumed was a sink, and I saw her glance out to where we sat. As she met my eyes she seemed to be surprised to catch me staring at her. She averted her eyes quickly turning back to her task, as a pink color flushed over her cheeks, and then she disappeared again.

A strange sensation of want erupted and shuttered through me, like something in me was loosened and set free, yet in the same moment it tighten and constricted. I swallowed hard, my mouth going dry. It felt as if the temperature had shot up at least 20 degrees in mere seconds and I found my self involuntarily loosening the tie I still wore around my neck. James was still talking taking no notice of the fact that I was not listening. I wasn't trying to be rude, I just could not seem to concentrate on anything but the crazy pumping of blood through my body. I wanted to take my jacket off desperately, my cloths beginning to feel as though they were strangling me. What the hell was wrong with me? Was I stroking out?

"Edward would you like something to drink?" James asked a peculiar tone in his voice. Was my discomfort that apparent?

"Yes that would be nice." I agreed,relief sloshing over me.

"Bella!" he beckoned loudly, "Bella" James bellowed once more. The beautiful brunette appeared, and then it clicked in my brain that this girl was the same one I had spoken with over the phone earlier.

"Get us some drinks would you?" He smiled trying to be nonchalant.

She nodded her head slightly. "What would you like?" She asked with composure, ignoring the fact that her employer was treating her like a servant.

"Water" he vaguely barked.

She turned to me now and all I could see were her dark eyes searching my face for something, kindness maybe?

"Water will be great" I murmured, swallowing hard again. She began to turn away and I groped for something to keep her here a moment longer. "Thank you" I added beaming what I hoped was a friendly grin.

She turned back to me returning the gesture her lips slightly curving up.

Oh shit, my heart stuttered and my stomach tightened.

It was silent and I took the opportunity to get James talking again.

"So, I hear your family is going on Vacation, where are you heading?"

He glowered at me a moment and then answered "I'm suprising them with a trip to Disney World."

"Wow," was all I could respond with.

He began telling me about what a great deal he had gotten on a hotel room and I started to tune out again.

I was so anxious my palms were starting to sweat.

Bella promptly returned carrying two glasses and handed the first to her boss. My gaze was transfixed as she moved gracefully towards me, her cream colored dress swaying delicately against her legs. I found my eyes traveling of their own accord up to her small waste and then to the milky skin of her neck, finally landing on her naturally deep pink tinged lips. They were turning up at me, and then they parted to say "Here you go."

I shook my self out of the trans I was in and reached out to take the glass she was offering. My fingers grazed over hers and a jolt of what felt like electricity sputtered through me. "Thank you" I murmured almost dropping the glass. She retrieved her hand hastily and for a moment I wondered if she had felt what I had. I took a large drink hoping it would ease my humming pulse, however it only seemed to intensify the agitation I felt.

Noah was leaning on my lap now and we both watched as Bella motioned for Riley to come over to her. She leaned down to whisper something in his ear, the dark curls of her hair tickling his cheek and then he smiled and ran into another room. Noah looked up to me unsure of whether or not he should fallow, but before I could answer Riley returned carrying a large decorative bag in his arms. Noah watched carefully as Riley placed the colorful package at his feet and then said "Happy Birthday Noah."

"Can I open it Dad?" he pleaded hope dancing in his eyes.

"Sure, go for it buddy!" I ruffled his hair a little as he immediately sat on the floor and dug into the bag. Riley sat close to him so he could see, just as excited as if it were his own present.

A hushed anticipation settled in and I quickly surveyed the rest of the room. Bella knelt on the floor amusement playing across her features, and James just looked board.

"Whoa!" Riley let out, as my son pulled a large box from the bag. It was a dinosaur Lego set and Noah looked to me his eyes filled with awe and eagerness. But there was still more in the package as he then pulled out two big Dino coloring books and an oversized crayon that had every color imaginable fused together to make a multi color when you used it.

"Wow, Noah, cool. What do you say?"

"Thank you," he said to Riley.

I looked to James to echo my sons thank you however from the lack of expression on his face I could see he had very little to do with it. It must have been Bella we had to thank for these wonderful gifts. When my eye's landed on her I was not prepared for the magnitude of the smile I found on her face. It lit up her entire being, and I could feel my self matching her, un-able to stop its infectious effect. Her deep chocolate eye's met mine and I nodded with appreciation, she tilted her head in slight recognition and then bit the bottom of her lip, averting her eye's innocently. A tingling sensation worked its way through my whole body and I took another drink of water in the hope's that it would distract me from the urge I was having to devour her. What an odd word choice, devour, yet it was the only word that I could come up with to describe the wonderful yet frightening feeling she was eliciting with in me. I had never been so instantly attracted to any woman, it was as if she were drawing me to her. I felt torn between wanting to do everything I could to be near her and wanting to run a million miles an hour in the opposite direction of her. The walls felt like they were closing in on me and would suffocate any moment.

This was ridiculous and irrational, and I had to get a grip, I hated not being in control. For a moment I hated Bella for making me feel how lonely I truly was and how badly I wanted someone; how badly I wanted her.

I chanced another glance at her, she was studying me intently and I felt somehow naked under her scrutiny. Blood boiled to my face and I could see confusion and pain in her soft expression. I needed to get out of here, I was over whelmed and I needed to catch my breath.

I checked my watch offhandedly, we would be meeting my sister soon.

"Noah, I think it's about time we get going, we need to get some dinner."

He began putting all his presents back in the gift bag and I turned to James with what I hoped was a sincere smile.

"James" I stood "It was really nice to meet you, and thank you so much for your hospitality."

He stood slowly meeting me and shook my hand again.

"Have a great vacation" I added trying to be friendly.

"I hope we will, thanks." he answered.

Noah was struggling to get the Lego box back into the bag and I took a step towards him to help, however Bella was already there gingerly placing it back inside. "Here let me help you Noah," she smiled at him and then handed him the sack.

"Riley can you tell Noah thanks for coming over?"

"Thanks for coming" Riley repeated.

"Noah it was very nice to see you again, thanks for coming and playing" Bella grinned and my son stared at her a moment blinking "Have a great Birthday!" she finished, and I wondered if Noah was as taken with her as I was.

I moved behind him and placed my hand calmly on his shoulder. "What do you say Noah?"

"Thank you" he finally let out.

With Noah and Riley between us as a shield of sorts i addressed Bella directly for the frist time.

"Bella" I tried hard to say her name as casually as possible, "Thank you for setting this all up."

She got to her feet with a smile and shook her head "It was nothing," she dismissed. "Thanks for coming by Mr. Cullen."

The flush of her cheeks burned pink and she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Bye Riley" Noah waved.

"By Noah!" Riley yelled back.

I steered Noah towards the door and grabbed the gift bag from him, glancing one last time over my shoulder "It was really nice to meet you all", of course what I really meant was, it was nice to meet Bella. James was behind me now, putting himself between Bella and I. He smiled tightly and held the door open for us.

"Okay Riley let's go pack your suit case" I heard Bella say and then the two of them disappeared.

"Thanks again" I let out as I waked past him, through the thresh hold and onto the porch.

"Dad" Noah said as we pulled away from the Scott's house.

"Yeah Son?" I mumbled half heartedly giving him my attention.

"I like Riley's pretty mommy."

Suddenly his question from earlier made sence. He was talking about Bella, she was Riley's pretty mommy.

"You do?" I asked him looking in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, I do," he nodded his head.

I smiled, "I do to buddy."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I still do not own Twilight. Thanks for reading; this will be a shorter one. **_

_**P.S. In case I haven't mentioned yet this story is dedicated to CloudNine.**_

_**Also it would be nice to hear thoughts on this story so far...I'm just saying. ;)**_

*****Chapter Three*****

"Alice" I addressed my sister with a monotone casualness, "Do you know anything about Riley Scott?"

I stared straight ahead at my son trying hard to toss a baseball with his uncle. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her following my gaze.

"Hum", she huffed shifting her arms behind her and leaning back. "Well he has an older sister, parents are divorced." She momentarily absently starting to rub her swollen stomach."As far as I know it's a recent divorce,parent's do not get along." She began shaking her head in gentle dismay, "The dad."

"Yeah, James" I finished, glancing at her.

She questioned me with a slight raise of her eyebrow. "We met today" I answered. A smirk of understanding took shape across her features "And?" she prodded conspiratorialy. "He is," I smiled in spite of the memory, "a piece of work."

"The mothers worse!" She rolled her eyes as we laughed knowingly. Both of us filling in the blanks of each others mutual dislike.

"Victoria, that's the mother; she is a real crazy which!"

"Wow" i breathed "harsh words coming from you; the little pixie who always believes the best of everyone."

"Well, she is!" she giggled covering her mouth.

"Do you know the girl who works for the dad?"

"The nanny?" Alice's voice was already taking on a tone of piqued curiosity. Without another word from me she launched into a detailed description of everything she knew. "Her name is Bella. She started bringing Riley to school at the begging of the year. She is really sweet, kind of shy and soft-spoken. But I can tell she really love's that kid." She paused a moment catching my eye, "and" she grinned slyly.

"And?" I added attempting to coax more from her.

"She is pretty. Isn't she?" She was rubbing her seven months pregnant belly vigorously now, barely able to contain the speed at which I could tell her thoughts were flying.

"Edward." she smirked poking for a reply.

"Alice." I answered trying desperately to keep a straight face, it was so hard to resist her enthusiasm. She looked as though she would burst any moment.

"Yes." I breathed out finally.

"Yes what?" she prodded.

"Yes she is very pretty." I stated flatly, torturing her a bit more.

"And..." she was making a giant circular motion with her hand fishing for more.

"Alice, relax, I only just talked to her a second." I met her expectant gaze, "and your right about it all. I Can already tell she is all the things you said." She clapped her hands in triumph and I could feel the corners of my mouth turning up in spite of the cool I was trying to project and maintain. It had been so long since I had even let my self entertain thoughts about any sort of romantic entanglement, and the reality of that both elated and terrified me.

"Maybe we can engineer some sort of situation for the two of you to..."

"Alice! NO!" I pleaded firmly.

"But Edward, if you guys are ever gonna have a real conversation then..."

"NO, no, no" I interrupted her shaking my head vigorously. "If anything ever happens at all it will be totally natural."

"But," She began to pout slightly.

"No Alice, you and Rose need to stay out of this."

"I didn't even say anything about Rose."

"No, you didn't have to, I know you little sister. I can see the wheels in your head spinning already."

She let out an indignant scoff and folded her arms in determination.

"Ali" I softened my voice taking on a slight tone of desperation. "I just don't want to push anything. I don't want to scare her off, I mean I don't even know her." I met her eye;s in trying to reinforce my sincerity. She gave an annoyed disapproving grunt but then brightened.

"Okay Eddie. If the is the way you want it."

"I do." i smiled. "Thank you," I added knowing what a concession she was making.

A moment passed and I stupidly thought the matter had dropped when she pushed, "But you like her?"

"Isn't that obvious?" I answered exasperated.

"Relax Edward, I was just trying to clarify."

I looked her in the eyes searching for something I wasn't sure of. "Al, I'm worried" I stated simply.

"What are you worried about ?" She soothed, sounding an awful lot like our mother.

"I'm just" I began hesitantly, but couldn't finish, all of my fears running in different directions.

Then felt her soft warm hand press on mine.

"Aww, honey," she said sympathetically, "I know how hard the last few years have been, it's scary to try again isn't it?"

We both knew exactly what she was referring to; the end of my marriage. Tanya had left such a huge scar. But I knew it was not all her fault, a lot of it had been me.

"What if I haven't really changed?" I asked gravely.

She frowned a moment, it was a completely uncharacteristic look on Alice and it made me feel guilty. Guilty about the pain my family had been caused because of my immaturity and selfishness. Alice and Rosalie, our brothers wife, had been fairly close to Tanya. Not close enough to forsee what Tanya had done, but there had been a friendly bond between the three of them before Tanya had left our family.

"Edward, your my brother, I have looked up to you my entire life, but your relationship with Tanya was never what it should have been. I think it missed the mark from the beginning." There was such conviction and understanding in her words that I was taken back. "There were a few years where let's face it," she paused, "You were not your self. Not really."

She was squeezing my hand now, "But you're not that guy any more Edward." She was so steady in her assurance and filled with faith that my heart ached. "Edward." she wanted me to her look at her.

"You are a great guy. Your good at your job, but more importantly you're an incredible father," her voice wavered slightly, "Just like dad." As she finished her eyes began to glisten.

"Aww, Ali." I scooted closer to her on the picnic blanket and swung my arm around her small shoulders pulling her to me easily.

"I'm sorry" she choked out. "Stupid hormones! Everything makes me cry now!"

We were both smiling but I had understood the gravity what she had just said.

"Thank you" I let out feeling unworthy of her gracious appraisal.

"It's totally true" she whipped her eye's. "You deserve to find someone who can appreciate that."

I squeezed her tight once more and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks sis" I breathed letting her go.

Jasper and Noah were heading back to us, my son jumping towards the blanket.

"Dad!" he yelled "Did ya see me catchin the ball?"

"I sure did. You were awesome!" I encouraged.

"The Mariners are gonna come knocking on your door any day now Sarge." Jasper grinned wildly at him.

"Thanks Colonel!" my son saluted he Uncle the Civil War buff.

Noah was hanging from his Aunts side, his arms encircling her neck, "Did you see me Aunt Alice?" he asked excitedly.

"I did! Your getting so good little Mr."

She hugged him tightly to her and then released him. He sat down then between his Aunt and Uncle looking intently at Alice's rounded tummy.

"Aunt Alice?" he questioned my sister. "When is she gonna get here?"

Alice beamed at him "Pretty soon. Only a couple more months." She began rubbing her stomach gently and glanced at me.

"That's so long!" he let out in dismay. "I want to meet her now! I don't want to wait any more."

"Me either Sarge!" Jasper agreed loudly scooping him up and hauling both of them to their feet.

He began tossing him in the air, a game they had played since Noah was a baby. Screams of laughter erupted from him, as the breeze whipped his hair around.

"So Al, have you guy's come up with any names yet?"

My sister met my questioning eyes eager excitement playing across her face, but then she glanced back at her husband.

"Yes we have," she said hesitantly.

I looked to see Jasper listening closely with an amused and victorious grin spreading over his face.

"But," Alice let out dejected "We decided not to tell anyone before she is born."

"You? Keep a secret Ali?" I was laughing now. "And especially one like this!?"

She began biting her lip annoyed.

"How are you going to keep that to your self for A-L-L that time?" I dragged out the all putting infuses on each syllable.

"Be strong Baby!" Jasper let out almost laughing, waiting to see if she would crack.

Her face scrunched in concentration and she glanced at Jasper again, her eyes pleading allowed to give in.

" No Darlin" he smile ruefully. "Babe," he was more gentle now "Come on, we agreed." now he was pleading.

"I know, I know, but," Alice was really about to lose it. She had never tried this hard to keep a secret, and wondered out loud what Jazz had over her.

He looked at me a cocky grin forming. "I told her I would cut her credit cards if she let his one out!"

Jasper and I both let out booming laughs simultaneously as Alice began to whine.

"Stop laughing, this serious!" she commanded.

She held her arms out to Noah and said "Come'mer sweetie and give me another hug, your Dad and Uncle Jasper are bring mean to me."

He happily went and squeezed her tightly. "Do you feel better Aunty Al?" Taking his responsibility very seriously.

"Maybe one more" she grinned, and my son obliged.

"Now?" he asked his eyebrows knit together.

"Yes honey, I feel so much better, thank you." She let him go and he looked at me up-set.

"Daddy, it's not nice to be mean to people, especially girls" he said sternly.

"Your right Son" I smiled sheepishly, "Alice I'm sorry" I apologized trying to set a good example.

Ten minutes later we agreed it was time to head home.

"But Daddy!" Noah whined loudly beginning to get agitated. "I don't want to go! I'm not tired yet!" His face scrunched and his lips started to quiver, it was defiantly bed time.

"Noah Carlisle Cullen, are you throwing a fit right now?"

I gazed at him vexed slightly. He stared at the ground unresponsive, a frown braking up his sour face.

"Hello?" I asked him kneeling in front of him now.

"Son, don't you remember tomorrow is your Birthday? Tomorrow you turn 5. Don't you want your birthday to come?" He paused unsure of what his answer should be .

"Yes." he broke finally.

"Well you have to go to sleep if you want your birthday to come then." I explained.

"Okay Dad." he conceded.

"It;s okay Sarge, I have to put Aunt Alice to bed too!" Jasper swung his arm around his wife and waggled his eye brow suggestively.

Gross. "Little Ears." I reminded my brother in-law.

We said our goodbye and Jasper helped Noah into the car, "Tomorrow Sarge!" he saluted with a grin.

"Bye Uncle Jazz," he returned.

I hugged my sister and whispered "Thanks for the pep-talk."

"Any time big brother." she smiled fondly and added "She would be lucky to have you."


	4. Chapter 4

**_I still do not own Twilight. _**

**_Authors Note: Wow I would really just like to say thanks a million times over for all the views and kind words of encouragement from everyone, you have all been so generous and it mean so much to me! THANK YOU! _**

*****Chapter Four*****

As we pulled up to the small playground adjacent to the front of the school it was virtually empty. Only one child was milling around under the slides.

"Look!" my son burst out slapping his hand against the window.

"Riley! Riley!" Melanie yelled just as enthusiastically.

My heart leaped slightly as I scanned the grounds searching for her. I put the car in park and the kids were already scrambling to wrestle their seat belts off. Just calm down I steadied myself, she might not be here, he is probably here with his dad, or even worse his mother. The two cousins had the door open now and my son was painstakingly trying to help Melanie out of the car and to the side-walk. "Come on Mel," he urged. She eventually jumped out and tumbled against him just as I grabbed them both to steady them. As soon as they found their footing they were running for the playground.

"Noah!" Riley squealed.

"Riley!" Mel and Noah both yelled out again.

Riley ran in the opposite direction of the two trying to reach him and i smiled to myself, that kid was just little different. As I rounded the far corner of the playground I heard "Look! Bella, Noah and Melanie are here!"

My stomach turned over at the mention of her name, gees what was I, 13? I chided myself once again to just chill out.

"Okay, go play and be nice to your friends." Bella smiled serenely.

"Come on Riley" my niece called from a bridge just off the slides.

It had been a little over a week since Noah and I had gone to the Scott's, and the first thing I was struck with again about Bella was her size. She was rather small, but it wasn't the shape of her, it was what it exuded. Softness, vulnerability, and frailty in a gentle and beautiful way.

She met my eyes and there seemed to be a bit of surprise playing behind them as I made my way over to the low stone wall she was perched on. I smiled in greeting as I got closer to her, my blood beginning to pump faster. She grinned back and there was a moment the both of us realized we were just staring dumbly at one another.

"Ahh, Bella? Right?" I stammered, though I knew perfectly well what her name was.

"Yeah ," she smirked lightly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "and your Noah's dad," she stated.

"Edward" I shook my hand lose out of my pocket and extended it in her direction.

"Edward" she repeated taking my hand and squeezing ever so lightly, "It's nice to officially meet you." There was laughter and an air of apology in her tone.

Her hand was delicate and soft and it made my heart stutter just holding it in my own. Reluctantly I let it go, gesturing to the wall next to her, "May I sit?"

"Oh, yes." she grabbed her phone and keys and shifted it to the other side of her.

As I sat, there was an eruption of loud screams and giggles from the top of one slide and looked to see my son sliding head first down into a pile of wood chips and leaves.

"Riley just loves Noah, he talks about him constantly." She folded her hands in her lap and sat up a little straighter.

"Well, that goes the same for Noah, and it seems Mel is a big fan too." I pointed to my niece as she ran to keep up with the boys.

"So," I let out by way of transition, I suddenly wanted to ask her a hundred questions. I wanted to know everything there was to know about her. "How long have you been a nanny?"

She watched Riley closely and I could see she was trying to figure out where to start, "Almost five months" she answered finally.

"Hum," i muttered, "From what I hear your verging on a record for that family." Alice had told me that the Scott's had been through at least 5 other care takers before Bella had shown up, none of them lasting longer than a month.

She turned to me a veiled expression coming over her "Well, I guess that's true." she shifted uncomfortably.

I smiled trying to communicate that I wasn't trying to pry.

"They have had a bit of a rough time lately." she pursed her lips and then let out a breath.

"Yes," I added "They certainly have." I suddenly felt a surge of compaction for Riley as I remembered some of the things my sister had told me. I met Bella's eye's again and I saw my regret for their situation mirrored there.

She turned to look back at the kids, "So you are a lawyer right?"

"Yes."

"What kind of law to you practice?" she added not missing a beat.

"Family law mostly. I do some work with estates as well, but nothing to dramatic."

She turned back to me " Oh, I'm sure there is drama there?" a conspiratorial smirk crossing her face.

"Well," I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yes, unfortunately it can get a little explosive sometimes."

We both smiled knowingly.

"So you don't normally pick Noah up do you." She stated and then immediately looked as though she wish she wouldn't have.

"No, I don't" I tried to be nonchalant, I felt a pull inside of me to reassure her. In that moment I suspected I would answer any question she asked me. "Usually, his grandma, or his mother picks him up. But I had a break in my schedule this afternoon and his mom was nice enough to let me do the honors. Then my sister-in-law asked me to get Mel while i was at it."

"Your sister-in-law?" she repeated her brow furrowed in silent confusion. It was adorable. "Melanie is your..."

"Niece" I finished with a grin.

"Oh, I didn't realize they were related. She is beautiful."

I leaned closer to her and let out "She takes after her mother, believe me. I'm still not sure how my brother landed that."

Bella laughed and I felt my heart rate spike again.

At that moment the most obnoxious noise I have ever heard sounded from the phone on the other side of her. "Oh brother!" She exclaimed jumping up to her feet, "Excuses me, I'm sorry." She grabbed the offending device and started to walk in the other direction, and then put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she breathed and I didn't miss the annoyance peppered in her voice. She listened for a while before I heard her interject a quick yes and then she tried to say something else but was cut off. She turned towards me and rolled her eye's, "Yep" she said "Will do". From her tone and agitation I guessed it had to be her boss. I had only met him once but I was fairly certain this was the general response he elicited from people.

"So do you want me to take" she paused momentarily, "Hello?" She huffed slightly glaring at the phone then shrugged her shoulders dejectedly.

I bit the side of my cheek in a rise of anger realizing he'd just hung up on her.

"Does he do that often?" I let out before I realized what I was saying.

"Yes," she said absently coming back to where she had been sitting.

We sat in silence ,aggravation flaring up my back and into my head. I stared at the phone that was still in her hands biting back the insults that were creeping into my brain.

She pushed up the sleeves of her sweater and I caught sight of a cluster of lines and shapes printed on the inside of her wrist.

"Are those permanent?" I asked lamely.

She half halfheartedly giggled and ran a slender finger over them. "No. It's just this stupid juvenile thing I've always done."

"Oh yeah?" I prodded grinning, my eyes resting on her face now where a light pink was blooming over her pale cheeks. She was blushing and I was making her nervous. I instantly felt a strike of heat run through me, she was becoming more endearing by the moment.

"I'm sort of into arrows right now, and I've just always drawn things I'm interested in on my arm. It's so Jr. High, but I got into a habit of it and it's been hard to brake."

"Daddy!?" Noah hollered across the play ground urgently and my eyes snapped quickly towards the sound of his voice. He was leaning over the rails of the bridge, looking angry.

"Yeah Buddy?"

"Daddy, Mel is being bossy and won't let me be it!" He whined.

I let out a deep breath, "Noah, please don't be a tattle-tale, and Mel," I added turning towards her, "let everyone have their turn, okay?"

"Okay Uncle Eddie!" she beamed, and I cringed inwardly at that name. Emmett had taught her that and I would have to figure out a way to get even with him. Bella let out an amused sound next to me and I turned to see Riley had come over and was now leaning his head on her lap. She stroked the top of his head, smoothing down the a cal lick of hair at his crown. She looked up, her dark eyes meeting mine a small contented grin creeping across her face. There was something fascinating that drew me to her, and I discerned then that from here on out I would not be able to hide the admiration i had for her. She was thoughtful with a sweet disposition that was unavoidable and could very easily be taken advantage of or trampled over. I wanted to know every secret she had, every bad habit, everything she was holding back and never said.

She began to blush again and I reluctantly averted my eyes from her so as not to embarrass either one of us any farther.

"Bella? Um...hey Bella?" Riley stammered.

"Yes?" she said patiently.

"Um, Bella I got go pee."

"Oh" she turned to me stifling a laugh. "Alright Mr. let's get you to the bathroom."

She was on her feet and reaching out for his hand. "Excuse us."

I'm not proud to admit that I watched her intently as they walked across the large parking lot toward the public restrooms.

"Uncle Eddie" a quietly taunting voice called very close to me. I pretended as if I hadn't heard and kept my focus on the two figures that were nearly 20 yards away. Melanie edged a little closer and prodded again. "Oh uncle Eddie." this time drawing out every salable in a mocking tone.

I bounded towards her and in a moment my arms were reaching out grabbing her up as she wiggled and tried to kick away. "Gotch ya!" I growled deeply. A fit of giggles escaped from her and as I put her back down she took off running. I chased Noah and Mel around the playground a few times before I noticed Riley joining in with them.

I glanced at the wall to see Bella had taken her seat back and was intently watching our game.

"Alright, alright you guys'" I breather heavy "I'm out!" I waved my hands in defeat and backed slowly away from them. "How about Noah's it!" I exclaimed, and just like that they all took off again.

Turning back towards Bella I grinned,and her eyes flashed exhibiting deeper thoughts than kids playing chase. I wanted to desperately to know what those thoughts were. I wanted to go for it, and ask to see her, with out kids around, but I sensed that coming on as strongly as I felt would make her run. There was something deeper going on with her and I could tell that only time would prove to her that I was on the level.

"So aren't you worried about ink poisoning?" I picked up our conversation from earlier and pointed to the drawing on her arm.

"What?" she paused, "Really? Is that a thing?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah. You can defiantly get ink poisoning. Google it!" I teased.

"Hum," she mused pursing her lips, "I will."

"Good. I'd hate for you to die of something so completely avoidable." I dead panned looking at her.

"Yeah, me too" she joked.

We both let out a noise of guttural amusement and then looked away from each other.

Watching the kids again she asked gesturing toward the school across the street, "So are you guy's just playing or are you waiting for someone?"

"We are waiting for Mel's older bother, he's in 5th."

"Oh, so are we. Riley's older sister is in 6th."

Taking a chance I said " Maybe we should arrange for all the kid's to play together sometime." I still had her number in my phone and I wondered now if she had kept mine.

"Riley would love that," she smiled brightly, and then faltered "I'll ask James about it." she added and there was a vacant expression in her tone.

A far away bell rang and then suddenly the playground began to come to life with dozens of children descending around us. A girl who was just taller than my nephew was picking her way towards us, and I thought this must be Riley's sister. She had long strawberry brown hair and a scowl was forming on her face.

"Let's go!" she shouted the command so forcefully I was shocked. Bella's attention snapped at the sound of it, embarrassment taking over her demeanor.

Gracefully she rose to her feet and collected her things.

"Bella, come on! Can we go?!"

"Bree please don't talk to me like that," she responded in an even and calm tone.

Bella looked at me and though I barely knew her I could see hurt etching its way through her.

A very immature part of me wanted to set that little girl straight and teach her some manners. Adults should be spoken to respectfully especially when they were speaking with strangers.

"I'm sorry Edward" Bella said, and I knew she was apologizing for Bree's rudeness.

"It was " she thought a moment, "Really nice to see you again." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

I was saddened to see her going so soon and I scrambled for a way to insure that I would see her again soon. I put my hand out awkwardly towards her in an attempt to touch her again and prolong her leaving.

"It was really nice to see you again too Bella"

She took my out stretched hand and I knew then that we both felt something.

"I'll call you soon? To set something up?" I smiled.

"What?" she asked dazed.

"About the kid's playing together."

"Oh yeah," she shook her head, "Let's do that."

She was staring at me now, both of us grinning like fools. Her hand was still grasped in mine when Bree let out a loud huff and moaned "Let's go!"

Bella bit her lip and slipped her hand out of mine, and I felt the loss right away.

"Bye." she smiled at the ground as she turned away.

I shoved my hands in my pocket's and watched as she gathered up Riley and waved goodbye to Noah and Mel. Just passed her I could see Bree sulking against a car staring daggers at Bella. It looked like the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree with that one.

Bella glanced back at me one more time as she opened the car door for Riley, and her eyes were lit with gratification.

"Uncle Eddie! Dad didn't say you were picking us up today!" A jovial voice boomed at me.

"Well kid, that's because it was a surprise." I reached out and ruffled my nephews hair as he simultaneously handed me his back pack."Shoot! What did they send you home with a rock collection?" His bag must have weighed a ton.

"Can we play for a while?" he asked me brightly.

"Sure Jack, go ahead."

I hauled his back pack to my car and through it in the trunk with the others, then went back to the wall where Bella and I had been sitting. I really needed to figure out a way to see more of her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Again I don't own Twilight. Hope you all are enjoying this story, stick in there with me, it might be a slow mover that builds over time, but aren't those the best kinds of stories' and the most true? Thanks again for all your feed back, I love LOVE LOVE to hear all your thoughts on Change of Time, keep them coming! This is just a little something to move us along a bit. Thanks again!**_

*****Chapeter Five*****

My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding. What the hell is wrong with me? I barked, internally slapping myself in the face. I had been sitting in my office staring at my cell phone for exactly seven minutes now; going over and over what I had typed and who I had typed it to. I ran every scenario through my head like a football coach in over time. Was it to soon? Was I being pushy and coming on too strong? Was she even interested in me the way I was in her? At least for now I could hide behind my kid. What a coward I was! Using my 5-year-old to get to a girl. I was low, down right desperate. Still I rationalized I was doing this for her sake, to make her more comfortable, right?

_"Just send it you big pussy!"_ a voice in my head yelled sounding an awful lot like Emmett.

I read through my text one last time:

_**E- Hey Bella, this Edward Cullen, Noah's dad. We talked about getting Riley and Noah together sometime, and I have this Friday off for the teacher in-service day. I'm not sure what your plans are but I was wondering if maybe we could arrange for the kids to meet somewhere. Let me know what you think, thanks.**__**Edward**_

I should erase Edward at the end, it sounds to formal. I ran my finger over the send button, and then before I could change my mind again I put pressure on it, releasing my word's into a void.

I quickly threw my phone in the top drawer of my desk as a sudden driving wave of nausea twisted its way through my stomach. It was 10:38am and I told my self I wouldn't look at my phone again untill lunch. I pulled out some files that were stacking up on my desk and attempted to throw myself into work. Ten minutes later I realized I was reading the same paragraph for the fifth time. I glanced at the drawer annoyingly, what was this girl doing to me? I couldn't ever remember acting like this, not even when I had proposed. I turned my back on the drawer trying to get a grip and focus on a case that needed my attention. Ten more minutes dragged on and I felt my mind getting into work mode; where it should have been.

There was a buzz from the phone on my desk that sent a tremor through the precarious and determined concentration I had finally achieved.

"Edward!" Jessica's voice was pitched and urgent, "No! Stop!" she said agitated and slightly mutled.

My door swung open and I could hear through the intercom and the entrance of my office that my secretary and my brother were in a scuffle.

"Jess, honey," he said, "It's really okay you don't need to announce me."

Jessica was sputtering at a pitch I think only dogs could decipher and Emmett was in the door now. She was squeezing past him hurriedly, almost tripping into my office.

"Edward, I told him..." she began but did not finish when she registered my hand up, telling her to stop.

"It's okay Jessica. Thank you." I said in a brisk tone. She bit her lip, looking disappointed.

Emmett was now all the way in my office and began striding towards me; as if he were not completely out-of-place.

"Oh and Jess?" I added as she started to leave."Hold all my calls please."

She faltered slightly and then turned to go with a "right of course," shutting the door behind her.

Emmett was seated before me a grin slapped on his arrogant face and he was nodding knowingly, "Damn little brother she's got it bad for you!"

"Emmett, don't talk about her like that. She is my secretary!"

"Well, she want's to do more for you than hold your calls!" He raised his eyebrows up and down a couple of times.

"Em, has anyone ever told you that you are creepy?"

"My wife tells me everyday." he dead panned.

"Still haven't taken the hint then?" I leaned my head back in my seat , a grin playing at the corners of my mouth, "So what do you want?"

"Eddie, come on, can't your big brother ever just stop by and say hello?"

"You can" I countered, "But you never do."

I shook my head and a mischievous glint formed in his eye.

"Come on, what are you here for? Spill it!"

Emmett was older than Alice and I and no one in our family including our parents understood where he had come from. In fact he was such a precocious child I couldn't figure out why they had ever decided to have more kids after him. How my mom had ever gotten through raising Emmett, and Alice for that matter, was a mystery. She probably should have been up for a sainthood.

He was now leaning forward in his chair resting his elbows on his knees, a smooth mask of coolness plastered on his thinly veiled excitement.

"Word on the street is you have a crush."

My eyes bulged only slightly as I calculated how to play this.

"Oh yeah? Is the street named Alice?" I beamed trying to show him he wasn't going to rattle me.

A look of disdain and surprise washed over him,"No. In fact it's not, but I have to say I am hurt Ed, that you didn't tell ME but you apparently told the pixie." He took a deep breath and added "and I am shocked she hasn't spilled to me yet." He was trying hard to bait me with mock hurt, but I wasn't about to let him in on this.

"Well whose your informant?" I questioned.

"As a matter of fact it's a very trusted person close to this family."

"Emmett, I am a 30-year-old man, I don't get crushes any more." I rolled my eye's tired of his game, and desperate to keep this thing with Bella to my self.

"Oh yeah!?" he was not good at loosing. "Well Mel told me just last night about your lady friend."

"My lady friend!? I snorted in bewilderment, "Your telling me that your five-year old daughter is your word on the street?"

"She is a very reliable and credible informant." He insisted seriously.

"Em, she's five."

"So, she knows what she saw" he asserted with a big winning grin.

"Oh, and what is it she saw?" I pandered to him.

"You. On the playground talking to a 'pretty lady with brown hair' her words not mine" he clarified "and you were 'making googly eyes' at her,' again her word's not mine." He looked me in the eye pleased with him self daring me to disagree.

Danger, danger a red light flashed in my brain. Mel had been there at the playground the other day when I had talked with Bella. Just play dumb my head said almost audibly.

"Brother I don't know what she's talking about, and who get's googly eye's? Where'd she learn that anyway?"

"You apparently, and" he paused shrugging, "I don't know she probably watches to many Disney movies."

Just at that moment my phone choose to go off letting me know I had a text. I jumped a little and my eye's shot nervously to the desk drawer where it was stashed.

"Emmett I do not have a crush, and even if I did are you really going to sit here and interrogate me with information you got from your five-year old daughter?"

I was physically dying to check that text message, and it was taking everything I had to restrain my self from diving in my desk to retrieve my phone from it's resting place.

"Don't lie to me Eddie, I can see straight through you."

My alert tone went off again twice in a row, effectively ruining my self control. I yanked open the drawer and dug for my phone. Three texts all from Bella. My heart rattled against my chest as I opened the thread.

_**B- Edward. I do remember you, how is Noah?**_

I smiled uncontrollably at this and before I could read any more there was a loud clap and an "AH HA!" from the other side of my desk.

"I knew it!" Emmett shouted "That's her now hu?" he demanded confidently, "Why else would you be grinning like an idiot!"

"Emmett" I breathed irritated at his interruption, and his skills of perception, he wasn't as dumb as he looked "Just shut it!" I eyed him seriously then turned back to Bella's text.

_**B- Riley doesn't have plans Friday. I am sure we can work something out, we could meet you somewhere. Did you have any thing in mind?**_

My mind raced for idea's. Somewhere that was great for kids and adults, somewhere we would have to stay together.

_**E- How about the Aquarium at**_** 9am? **

Inside I was more that enthusiastic that she remembered me, yet even more so that I might finally get to spend some time with her.

"Okay little brother" Emmett let out "tell me about this girl, all teasing aside."

I looked him in the eye trying to ascertain weather or not he was being genuine.

"Em, please don't take this the wrong way," I paused for effect, "but you have a big mouth."

He scoffed loudly and an air of innocence passed over him "How am I not supposed to take that the wrong way?"

Another text alert sounded and I scooped up the phone I had set down.

**_B-Yes. That sounds wonderful, Riley loves the Aquarium. We will see you there at 9am Friday._**

I quickly replied with a simple see you there and put my phone back in the drawer. When I looked back to Emmett he was patiently waiting for me to acknowledge the way I had just insulted him.

"Well?" he pushed.

I took a deep breath then let it out in defeat. It was hard to keep anything from him, especially because I knew if I didn't tell him now, he would just ridicule it out of me later.

"Her name is Bella." I caved a grin sneaking up the corners of my mouth as I said her name.

"Bella" Em repeated smiling to himself, "Who is she?" He leaned forward again amusement flashing gently in his eyes.

I was silent a moment debating on where to start and how much to tell share.

"I don't even know her," I began "She is the nanny of one of Noah's friends from school.

"A nanny." he replied vulgarly "Nice!"

I shot him a look hoping to coral his disgusting insinuation.

"I've only talked to her once in person really."

"Is she hot?" Emmett interrupted flatly.

My heart twinged slightly "Yes Emmett she is. But that's not why I am interested in her." I was getting agitated with his smarmy take on her.

"Well, it doesn't hurt." he shrugged.

"I really wish Rose was here to slap you in the head."

"Gee's! Touchy!" he breathed, back peddling.

We stared at each other for a while before recognition seemed to alight on him.

"You really like this girl hu?"

His sincerity was clear and I found my self wanting to be extremely honest in my answer.

"I think so, I mean," I stammered unsure of how to express what I was truly feeling. "I mean I might."

"and your gonna see her?" He asked.

"I just arranged a play date for Noah and Riley on Friday. We are going to the Aquarium."

"Well, good." Emmett smiled encouragingly.

I ran my hand across my forehead trying to shake the anxiety that had kept me company since I had first laid eyes on Bella.

"Em" i eyed him wirely."I feel like such an ass."

Emmett had always had a hard time with the more serious aspects of life but becoming a husband and father had changed him considerably.

"Eddie look," he took on serious tone, "you are an ass."

"Thank's" I interjected sarcastically.

"But you also have nothing to worry about." He paused searching for the right words "Is it scary to put your self out there? Yes. Especially after what you've been through. Is it going to be hard work? Yes." he answered his own question again. "But it's been almost three years since you and Tanya split. It's time to get out there and give your self a chance, and give someone else a chance." He added reassuringly.

"Since when did you get so wise and sensitive?"

He shrugged and grinned smugly.

"With Rose and Mel taking over everything Jack and I have to fight pretty hard not to turn all girly, but it does rub off every now and again."

"Well thanks for the advice doc." I smirked.

"well the first time is free, but from now on I'll have to charge you a regular fee."

"What not even a family discount?" I joked.

"Time's are tough, I simply can't afford it." He continued the bit.

"Did you come here for any other reason than to interfere with my love life?"

"Yes, in fact." he answered. "I really was in the area, and Rose wanted me to stop by and ask if you would watch Mel and Jack on Saturday night, she's got this charity thing for the hospital she is dragging me to." He rolled his eyes and tugged on his collar, as if just the thought of wearing a suit was already choking him.

"I do have Noah this weekend," I thought out loud, "but since it's for Rose , and charity I guess I can manage it." I nodded in agreement.

"Well" Emmett breathed "also because lets be honest here your a workaholic and you didn't have plans anyway."

"I can say no." I countered.

"NOPE! Ya already said yes!" he huffed a little forcefully as he got to his feet.

I smiled, slightly leaning back in my chair and putting my feet up on the corner of my desk, "Em, if it weren't for Rose and those adorable kid's of yours I am fairly certain the family would have disowned you a while ago."

"Well, thank God for Rose then." He pushed his chair in and started for the door. "Oh" he paused "have fun on your date!" He waggled his eye brows suggestively and was almost out the door.

"It's not a date." I corrected picking up a file.

"Whatever looser." He smiled by way of goodbye.

"Later dummy." I returned.

My office was silent again and I settled deeper into my chair. Staring out the window into the gray haze that was Seattle I went over what Emmett had said. He was right, damn it! I hated it when he was right. I really did just need to stop worrying and take this chance. I han't been this attracted to a woman since, well ever. My skin tingled momentarily at the thought that I would be seeing Bella in a few days. Friday couldn't come fast enough.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do **_**not**_** own Twilight. Hey everyone thanks again for sticking in there with me. Chapter Five was the last of** **the story that I already had written out...soooo...its going to take a bit longer to write more chapters and upload them, but I promise that there will be some special parts coming...lots of Edward and Bella...thanks for all the reviews and as always I welcome the feedback, I LOVE to hear what you are all thinking about Change of Time. **_

_**ALSO LISTEN TO THESE SONGS WHILE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER: **_

_**1. "Lost in Time" by: Whitley**_

_**2. "Marseilles" by: Hey Marseilles**_

_**3. "Burning Stars" by: Mimicking Birds**_

_**4. "Feel Good" by: Teitur**_

*****Chapter Six: PART ONE******

I woke up Friday morning with a nervous energy rushing through my body, like I was ready to run a marathon. Sunlight began to glow soft through the curtains and I found my mind churning with thoughts of Bella. As I stared at the ceiling I went over all I knew about her as though I were preparing for a case.  
She was sweet and a little shy, she seemed to love kid's. She was defiantly patient and beautiful. She had strange habits ; I felt a slight grin curve on my lips as I thought about the arrow's she had drawn on her arm. There was also a sense of sadness behind her smiles and easy laughter, like a weight was one her. Something had happened to her, possibly something sad, and that realization made a small knot choked in my throat. I barely knew her and just the thought of something harming her or someone hurting her made my stomach clinch tight with anger and my chest burn with fire. I sat up quickly and ran a hand through my crazy hair, attempting to still my self. I thought again about Riley's father, James, and they way he had treated her, just his name evoked something biting in me. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and put my feet down onto the wood floor firmly making a loud slapping noise. I inhaled deeply and repeated to my self what she had said at the playground _"They have had a hard time lately." _My annoyance at the memory of him subsided only minutely. How was she able to stand it? Between the father and the kids how in the hell did she manage to keep her cool and stick it out?

As I shuffled to the bathroom I rubbed my eye's again, yawning, my inability to calm down last night was going to catch up with me today. I splashed some water onto my face and brushed my teeth.  
There was a buzz from my phone vibrating on the night stand and my heart rate spiked a little hoping it might be from her. I picked it up and slid open the text message. It was from Emmett. Damn it!

_**Em- Hey brother, hope your date goes well today!**_

_**E- It's a PLAY DATE for the kids dummy.**_

_**Em- Exactly! A PLAY DATE! and watch your language Eddie.**_

_**E-Your sick.**_

_**Em- ;)**_

I couldn't lie to my self that while I wanted my son to have fun playing with a friend today my ulterior motives of wanting to be around Bella far out weighed this being just a simple playdate.  
The phone buzzed again and I knew it was Em again just messing with me. Preparing a scathing response I froze, realizing it wasn't from him.

**B_- Hey just wanted to let you know that Riley is really excited and we are looking forward to the Aquarium. Thanks for inviting us. See you soon._**

Bile seemed to rise filling my esophagus as I read her text. It was crafted to be very neutral; however her wording confused me, and I read it over another time. It wasn't overly friendly or personal, very business like, except the ending "See you soon", there was a lot of meaning there, or maybe there wasn't. This was driving me crazy! I knew than that I was just going to have to be perfectly clear with her about my interest and intentions. Today I would spend time getting to know her, make her feel comfortable, but I had to show Bella how attracted I was to her. Leave no doubt in her mind about why I wanted to be around her.

**_E- Noah and I can't wait either. I have been looking forward to it all week and it has nothing to do with fish_. **

I hit send before I could talk my self out if it. That was clear right?  
I could feel pressure mounting in the space between my eye's. I was really over thinking this and if I didn't get a grip on my self, Bella was going to think I was a desperate creep or a total pussy.

Little pats on the floor and a yawn came from behind me, "Daddy?" Noah asked as if he were checking to make sure I was really here, "today are we going to the Quarium, with Riley?" He was rubbing his eyes and with out hesitation he fluidly pulled him self onto my bad and burrowed into the covers.

"Hey kid." I smiled making my way to him "how ya doing?" I rubbed his back gently our morning routine beginning.

"But are we?" he paused, "are we going today?"

"We sure are," I let out.

"Good." was my sons simple response.

I smiled at him again and stroked the white blond hair he had gotten from his mother. He stirred a little but kept his eye's shut tight.

"You can sleep some more okay Noah?"

"but I got," he trailed off as I tucked my blankets around him, just the way he had likes since he was a baby.

"It's okay buddy I'll wake you up in a bit."

The room was beginning to take on a golden hue and without even a glance at the clock I knew it was time to get a move on.

I showered quickly and tried not to let my mind wander to a pair of big deep brown eye's, or the image of her pale skin in the soft white dress the first time I had seen her. This girl already had a pull on me and I barely knew her.  
I tried to do something with my ridiculous hair but in the end gave up like I always do and settled for messy. I slipped on jeans and a plaid button down. I hoped I looked nice but not like I was trying to hard; I had to remind myself that I was a guy , and why the hell should I care so much what shirt I wore or what statement I was making.  
Glancing at the clock I saw that it was already seven-thirty and we were meeting at nine. Noah was hard to wake up sometimes and I had a feeling we would need every minute in getting out the door on time today.

"Noah" I raised my voice coming over to the giant bed, "Noah" I shook him a little "time to wake up man." I shook a bit harder pulling the covers off him. He started to wine slightly and tried to scoot lower in the bed. "Alright none of this today" I warned him kindly. He could be extremely grouchy sometimes and it didn't stop after he got out of bed, we really didn't need that attitude today.

"Daddy!" he yelled, frustrated.

"Noah." I said a little sternly, just enough to let him know we were not playing this game today. I picked him up despite his squirming and reminded him what was at stake. "Don't you want to go see Riley at the Aquarium today?"

He stopped wiggling and opened his eyes as if he had been struck by lightning. Setting him on his feet I kneeled down to his eye level, "Noah," he looked me in the eyes "If you want to meet your friend today you need to be on good behavior, listen and obey. Okay?" He looked at me a moment as if he was considering weather or not this was a sound trade and a decent return for his investment. "Deal?" I reiterated trying to get a response from him.  
A brilliant smile appeared on his tiny face "Deal!" he agreed.

I stood quickly and ushered him to his room, "Get dresses fast and I'll make breakfast." He rushed to his door without protest , as I continued down the hallway and into the kitchen. I immediately settled on egg's and toast. Taking out a frying pan and eggs from the fridge I made quick work of it and by eight Noah was dressed and at the kitchen table ready to eat.  
"Alright pal" I breathed dishing up scrambled eggs for him "You have about 10 minutes to eat okay?"

"Dad." he said hesitantly.

"Noah." I answered him back formally a grin spreading across my face at his bewildered expression.

"I don't know what 10 minutes is."

"Oh, right." I laughed carelessly "Well you see the clock?" He nodded, "It's on 8 and 12 right now, so when the big skinny hand gets to the 2, then 10 minutes have passed." He stared at the large time piece on the wall deep in concentration, "Okay" he let out satisfied.

"Just hurry please" I encouraged and squeezed his shoulder lightly to get his attention back on his food.

I walked quickly around the house gathering up all we needed for the day, wallet , car key's, phone, the season passes to the Aquarium my parents had given Noah for his birthday.

"Good eggs daddy" my son grunted as I strode back into the kitchen.

"Well I'm glad they meet your approval Son." I chuckled, "Your very polite" I added.

"Yes. I am." he nodded as I ran my hands over his head attempting to manage his hair into something presentable.

"Hey," I reminded him "what do your say when someone say's something nice about you?"

"Oh." he thought a moment, "Thank You!" he bellowed.  
He hopped off his chair and picked up his plate, shoving it haphazardly onto the counter by the sink.  
"Okay daddy I'm ready!" he ran towards the door whipping his mouth on his sleeves. I cringed slightly knowing I should have corrected him, but I also cheered inwardly at the little man he was turning into.

"Alright, jacket," I took his off the hook and only helped him start the zipper at his instance, he was becoming so independent. I put my own coat on and we were in the car and on the road ten minutes later.

"Hey son " I looked back at Noah when we were stopped at a red light close to the Aquarium. He looked back at me and I started with "I want you to listen really well today. This is a big place and there will be lot's of people, so you need to stay with me and Miss Bella; both you and Riley need to always stay where you can see us so you don't get lost. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy." he nodded.

"So you can help Riley listen really good?"

"Yes Dad."

"Good job bud. I am really proud of you, and how well your listening."

"Daddy? Who is Miss Bella?"

I smiled and tried to think of an easy way to explain it.

"Well, you remember the nice lady at Riley's house?" My heart grew warm, I certainly remembered her.

"Yes daddy, I like her!"

"Well, that's Miss Bella. She is Riley's nanny. Do you know what a nanny is?"

He shook his head no.

I paused thinking, "Okay you remember when you watched Merry Poppins with Anti Rose?"

"Yeah! That was a silly movie." he giggled.

"Well Marry Poppins came to take care of the kids remember? She was their nanny."

His eye brows were knit together and he still looked confused.

"Noah, sometimes mommies and daddies have to work a lot, and they can't be with their kids as much as they want to be, so they finsd really special, nice people to come and play with and take care of their kids."

"So Miss Bella isn't Riley's mommy?"

"No kid she isn't. But ya know what? She loves him just like a mommy would. Riley already has a mom just like you do, but sometimes he doesn't get to see her as much as you get to see your mom, so Miss Bella help's Riley's daddy take care of Riley and his big sister. Isn't that cool that Riley has so many people who love him?"

He nodded his head, letting all the information sink in.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Noah?"

"Will Miss Bella be my nanny too? I want her to love me too!" He smiled wide and I chuckled a little, my heart melting.

"Well she can't be your nanny because she is Riley's right now, but you know what? I'll bet she will be your friend and that's just as good."

This seemed to placated him. But I knew I wouldn't be satisfied so easily, I wanted Bella to love me too.

We found a spot eventually and as we hiked the long path up to the entrance I found my heart rate beginning to race faster. Just be a friend, get to know her I repeated like a drum beat in my head. I glanced at my watch, we were still fifteen minutes early.  
I got our passes and a guide to the place, then let Noah run around to the small out-door exhibits as we waited. He was already so excited and all he had seen were a few exotic birds. I sat down on a near by bench and checked my phone. No messages.

Sitting back I divided my attention between watching Noah, and studying the ticket booth, searching for a familiar face.  
As time wore on I found my self growing more jittery, hope rising and falling every time I saw a woman with brown hair. This was killing my nerves. Noah shuffled slowly over to the bench I was camping on and sighed deeply.

"Daddy" he winced. "When are they going to be here?"

I was about to answer him with an I don't know when I caught sight of a yellowish-brown hooded rain jacket and chestnut hair that spilled down the back of it.

"Noah, i think they are here" I raised my eye brows in mock surprise at him as he spun around doing a 180 searching everyone around him.

"Where!?" he bounced in anticipation.

My eyes locked on the image of Bella at the ticket counter her profile in full view; she was gorgeous at any angle.

"Dad! Dad, look! There's Riley, I see him!" Noah let out finally spotting them.

I smiled down at him hopping and pointing , inside I was doing the same thing. Noah grabbed my hand and began pulling me to my feet saying "Common, common!"

Bella turned now tickets and map in hand, attempting to organize everything in her arms. She was wearing a black and white stripped sweater under her yellow coat, and black pants that accentuated her long slender legs; I doubted she had any idea what pant's like that did to men, when girls like her wore them. I had to reminded my self not to leer at her. It was going to be a long day of keeping my attraction to her in check.

We picked our way through a large crowd, down to where Bella and Riley were and as we approached my son sprinted towards them yelling out Riley's name. Her eyes immediately snapped up from Noah to find mine. She half smiled and nodded her head, wordlessly greeting me from afar. I returned the gesture and then watched as Noah danced around them, enthusiasm radiating from him.

When I made it to them Bella was bent down and grasping Riley by the shoulders forcing him gently to look her in the eyes, "Riley you need to stay with me and Noah's Daddy today." She pointed towards me and Riley gazed at me nodding his head. I waved at him fondly and he smiled shyly looking back at Bella. "Okay?" she was waiting for confirmation. "Okay." he let out.

She released her hold on him and then Noah was leading him to the penguin display.

"Hey," she grinned coming to stand in front of me."I'm so sorry, were we late? Were you waiting long?" she apologised.

"No, not at all" I reassured her jovially. "How are you? It's nice to see you again."

We were walking side by side now following the boy's.

"I'm pretty good, thank you." she breathed as if no one ever asked her that question. "And" she paused faltering a little "It's good to see you too." She was blushing now and I wondered excitedly if I was the cause. "how was your morning?" she inquired.

"Great, great!" I let out to enthusiastically.

"Good" she returned glancing sidelong at me.

"Bella, Bella!" Riley shouted, "Look!"

He was pointing at a pool where small black and white speckled penguins gathered, a few of them diving into the water every so often. She crouched next to him becoming almost the same hight as the two boy's on either side of her, and watched for a moment then let out with a smile "Wow, what silly little birds, who can tell me what kind they are?"

"Penguins!" Noah and Riley simultaneously exclaimed.

"Ooooh, penguins" she joked as if she hadn't known. "Very good boy's."

She straightened up and turned back towards me a knowing grin spreading over her face.

"Thanks for inviting us, Riley loves to come here. It's actually the first place we ever went to together."

She was beside me again and I took another half step towards her closing the distance between the two of us.

" Yeah, of course" I let out. "Noah got season passes for his birthday from my parents, so it seemed like the best plan for today."

"Season passes. I should tell James about those." she murmured to her self. "I meant to ask you about that. How did Noah's birthday party go?"

There was genuine care in her voice and I felt touched that she had remembered and even bothered enough to ask. I chuckled remembering how crazy that day had been.

"It was great actually, a little manic, but I think the kid's really had a good time, thanks for asking."

The two of us were slowly following Noah and Riley as they meandered and paused at each exhibit of the rare birds.

"It' was at the Natural History museum, right?"

"Yes it was. Noah is slightly obsessed with dinosaurs." I paused reminded of the gift she had likely picked out for my son. "Well, I suppose you know that ." I turned to her." Thanks again by the way for Noah's gifts, he is seriously digging that Lego set; in fact we have arguments about it because he wants to bring it every where he goes."

She let out a small laugh and turned to face me as we stopped behind the boys.

"I know exactly what you mean. Riley's obsessed with collecting these little odd's and ends, and he carries them all over the house. I find them under his pillow, in his pockets, and its such random stuff too, but he loves it." She leaned a little closer confiding "I mean I'm glad that he has an imagination, but it's kind of bazaar; pennies, paper clips, rocks, I even found the lid to a water bottle once."

I looked at Riley, "Wow, that is bazaar." I deadpanned.

We both laughed and I shook my head, "no, not really. I think all boy's go through it. Noah is constantly on the look out for another stick to add to his" I put my fingers up and made air quotations "collection."

She smiled and paused as we realized we were at the official entrance to the Aquarium. I moved to open the heavy glass door, and held it for her.

"Thank you." she let out sheepishly as she passed me.

"Come on fellas." I hollered to the boy's. The two of them falling in line behind Bella.

The sound of rushing water and the squeals of far away voices greeted us inside, and I watched Bella as she took it all in. She ran her fingers through her hair and when she got to the bottom she began twisting it away from her face and then through the coil over her shoulder and out of her way. Just this mundane meaningless act was enough to send a shiver down my spine.  
She felt my eyes on her and turned to glance at me, but I looked away quickly attempting not to totally give away how mesmerized I was by her.

"Riley." she called out and motioned for him. "Let me have your jacket, I'll hold it for you okay."

"okay" he started to undo the buttons.

"I was thinking" I began, "maybe we should rent one of those lockers for all of our coats so we don't have to bother with them all day." I was shrugging out of my own coat, when I saw Bella kneeling in front of Noah. He was stuck in his jacket and she was in the process of fixing the zipper for him.

"Miss Bella." he said his eye's wide, "you are really good at zippers."

She smiled and said, "thanks Noah. I've has a lot of practice."

She finished her task and then let Noah do the rest.

"Thanks." he beamed at her without having to be reminded. He handed her his coat when he had gotten it off as if she had been involved in his life as long as he could remember.

All I could do was stand there, watching the two of them dumbstruck.

"I think that's a great idea." Bella threw over her shoulder at me.

I must have looked perplexed because she added, " ya know, about the locker?"

She smiled curiously and then began shifting the boy's coats around in her arms attempting to remove her own.  
Finding my manners I moved quickly behind her, holding the back to help her out of it. Her hair lifted over her jacket and as it fell I caught the brief smell of strawberry. Holy Shit! She smelled like strawberries. My mouth began to water, she was physically killing me.

"Thank you" she let out meekly.

"Do you mind just watching Noah a second? I'll go put these up." I asked taking all the coats off her hands.

"Sure, no problem." she answered.

I looked to my son, "Noah, be good and stay with Miss Bella, I'll be right back."

He nodded and I turned to go find the locker area.


	7. Chapter Six PART TWO

_** I do not own Twilight. Okay part two of chapter six, the aquarium scene is turning out to be so long its going to have to be split into three parts. Sorry there is a lot of ground to cover, but part three will be here soon...hope you like it. (PS not to be desperate or anything,but it would be really encouraging to hear what you guys think of the story, the characters, what would you like to see happen? THANKS)**_

*****Chapter Six PART TWO*****

By the time I made my way back to them Riley and Noah were standing in front of a very large waterfall, with their arms on each others shoulders, while Bella stood back a small distance from them holding an extremely nice camera.  
"Okay" she said to the boy's enthusiastically, "Say cheese-boogers!"

Noah and Riley looked at each other then instantly collapsed into a fit of hysterical laughter at what I assumed was the word booger.

"What? Bella asked them teasing, "What are you laughing at?"

Riley was trying hard to say the word but every time he started he began to giggle.

"Now boy's come on" she was talking in a silly voice now, "all I said was boogers."

She was completely egging them on, and it was so hilarious I found my self laughing as I came up behind her.

"Oh Edward," she said smiling "I simply don't know whats gotten into these two."

She put her hands on her hips and attempted to have a stern look on her face. Noah and Riley were just eating it up.

"Say it again!" Riley was tugging on her arm.

"What?" she asked "What should I say?" she paused looking at me as if I knew the answer. "Boogers?" she said seriously.

The boy's laughed and cheered as she put the lens cap back on her camera.

"Wow, you really know what gets five-year old boy's going, don't you?" I beamed at her.

"What can I say?" she shrugged "We have the same sense of humor I guess."

I could tell she was joking again, but part of me was impressed. I was still learning how to be around kid's and for her it seemed natural, easy even.

We all began walking up a huge stair way and as we went the air became warm, and heavy, laced with the smell of water and the somewhat unpleasant aroma of animals. As we came to the top of the stairs where the real exhibits started I reminded the boys one more time to stay with us. We entered a huge open plan Rain Forest that was lush and had all manner of monkeys, birds and plant life on display. It was truly impressive and both the little boys yelled in excitement as they spotted a very large hairy creäture right up against a glass wall to the left of them. They watched it intently and then Noah ran back to me tugging on my arm to come closer.

"Daddy what is it?"

"This is an aardvark, an ant-eater. Ya know a real life Arthur."

"Oh" he and Riley both let out enthralled.

They watched it a bit longer and I took a step back to Bella.

"So that's a pretty nice camera" I commented conversationally.

She looked down at the camera around her neck, "It is." she smiled. "It was a gift from Charlie a few birthday's ago."

Suddenly my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. Who the hell was Charlie? Why had I just assumed she was single? Of course she wasn't single! Damn it what an idiot I am!

I swallowed hard attempting to play it cool, and casually asked "Who's Charlie?"

"Oh" realization struck her and she grinned "I'm sorry, Charlie is my dad."

Did she say dad? Yes I think she said dad! Relief washed over me visibly and I ran my fingers through my hair. I wanted to ask her right then and there if she was seeing anyone, but I couldn't think of a way to ask without sounding like a complete fool. So I settled for "Charlie, does he live here in Seattle?"

We followed the boy's to the next exhibit dodging our way around other people.

"No. He live's in Forks."

"Forks?" I repeated thinking it sounded familiar but coming up empty.

"Do you know it?"

I shook my head no, "Sorry."

"Oh that's okay," she answered "It's a really small town, there is no reason you would."

"Is that where your from?" I ventured.

"Yes, I was born there." she turned away from me her posture looking slightly tense.

"Did you grow up there" I pushed a bit more, my desire to know everything about her urging me on.

"Um, no actually I left with my mom for a few years when she and Charlie got divorced, but I came back for some summer visits, and then for high school." She was looking sort of like a deer in the head lights, was Forks a bad topic for her?

"Are you originally from Seattle Edward?" She was changing the subject now. Seeing her discomfort I allowed her to steer our conversation.

"No" I smiled following Noah. "We moved from Chicago."

"You're a Midwesterner?" she raised an eyebrow. "That must be why your manners are so nice."

Was she flirting with me? I smiled a dizzy feeling working through me.

"Well," I recovered, "Esmé, my mother, is probably more to blame for that."

"When did you move to Washington?" she asked sweetly.

"Jr. High." I answered absently as she met my eye's.

Her eyes were so dark and deep, they sucked me in and made me forget where I was, who I was, everything she did drew me to her; but her eye's, they were like tractor beams.

"That must have been hard, that's a rough age." she mused.

"It was" I agreed still locked in place by her gaze. "But I got over it; I actually prefer the Pacific Northwest now."

She looked away shyly, a rosy color burning over her cheeks, and I blinked a few times, letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

We were slowly edging our way down now through each level of life in the forest and it was beginning to get louder, as we approached the sound of rushing water. We stopped at a tree with large overhanging branches that a small crowd was gathering around.

"Oh look!" Bella let out eagerly and pointed the boy's towards the tree motioning for them to look up, "It's a sloth!"

I edged closer taking the space right behind her and looked up.

"Do you see it guy's?" She gestured still pointing upward. She bent forward to Riley who was having trouble spotting it, and positioned his head gently right where he could see.

I leaned in farther trying to spot it and then suddenly a shove of pressure wacked me in the chest as Bella hastily stood up right.

"Oh gosh!" she let out frantically, "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed trying to step away from me, but the boy's were there leaving no space. She was off balance and recovering quickly I grabbed her, putting my hands on either side of her arms to steady her.

"It's okay" I answered calmly "It was me, I'm sorry."

I took a step back from her my hands lingering on her arms.

"No." she insisted embarrassed "I'm so clumsy."

"Bella," I patted her arm soothingly "Really it's alright, it was my fault." I dropped my hands from her and let out a laugh, she was all nerves and awkwardness.

"Are you okay?" I saw her arm twitch towards my chest where she had hit me, but then hesitate and move back to her side again.

She was so cute; pink cheeks and flustered energy.

"Really I'm fine, you didn't hurt me in the least." I doubted that even if she ran at me full force she could hurt me in any way. "We had better keep up with them." I motioned with my head towards the two little boy's who were already running to the next display.

She looked up at me through her lashed and I could see that she was disconcerted and uncomfortable. I never wanted her to feel that way around me.

I smiled and held out my arm directing her to lead the way. As she turned i faut the urge to guid her and place my hand on the small of her back. Now that I had been so close to her it was I could think about.

"So Bella, do you have siblings?" I asked trying to get her talking again.

"No" she let out crestfallen, "I'm an only child. I always wished I had though."

"Well, I have a brother and a sister. Take it from me," I grinned "the only thing your missing out on are people to ridicule you and constantly meddle in your life."

She laughed incredulously, "Come one, it can't be all that bad?"

"No, really" I said wistfully, "It's probably worse."

She paused trying to ascertain my level of seriousness and I cracked, a smile turning up my face.

"Well, its true. But I do love them and I wouldn't trade them for anything. My life would be so boring without them."

"Bella! Bella! Comeir!" Riley was yelling and pointing.

The boy's had made their way closer to the bottom, and were now watching a glass tank filled with water.

"Look at em" Riley motioned towards two sea otters gliding through the water playfully.

She kneeled down beside him and they laughed as the otters almost collided with one another.

I came up behind Noah and put my hand on his shoulder, "you alright buddy?' I whispered to him.

"Fine." he tried to whisper back.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah," he studied the water tank. "Daddy?" he asked tentatively a frown beginning to form on his face. "Do they like it in there?" He put his thumb out and shook it towards the otter habitat.

Wow, this was a tough one. "Well, they look pretty happy" I observed, "what do you think?"

"I think they are." he had a skeptical tone in his voice, "But I think they might get tired of swimming in the same little pool."

I glanced at Bella and Riley only to see both listening to our conversation.

"Noah you are a really smart little boy, ya know that?" I told him. "I think your right, but otters are such lively animals that I think as long as they have each other to play with they will be happy any where."

Noah watched them a moment longer and I looked at Bella, and she nodded, smiling in approval of my answer.

"Okay dad." he finally accepted.

"Come on Noah!" Riley called a bit farther down the path.  
Noah ran ahead to catch up with him, and Bella and I trailed behind them.

"That was pretty smooth." she congratulated.

"Thank you" I responded unsteadily.

"Noah is a deep thinker hu?"

"Yes he is" I beamed proudly. "But, it does make for some awkward conversations."

"I can imagine." she smirked.

The four of us walked the rest of the Rainforest path spending extra time on the crocodile because it reminded Noah so much of a dinosaur, that by the time we got to the fish tanks it was time for a little break.

"Bella" Riley whined. "I'm hungry!"

"No whining please." she shot back at him "is it time for a snack already?"

He nodded his head vigorously. "How about some juice and cheddar bunnies?"

"Yeah!" he answered starting to yank on the shoulder bag she wore around her body.

"Alright. Patients please." and she took his hand to stop him pulling on her. "Do you guy's mind if we stop for a snack?" She turned to me.

"Sure, That's fine." I motioned towards an area that was out of the way and had windows all around it.

I hadn't brought anything for Noah. I suddenly felt like a horrible parent, maybe there was a vending machine around.  
We made our way over and Bella sat down on the ground beginning to dig through her bag. Riley sat down beside her and Noah looked to me expectantly, wondering what he should do.

"Alright, here we go." Bella said bring out two bags. "Noah we brought one for you, do you want to ask your Dad if it's okay for you to have it?"

"Daddy can I have some?"

"Of course pal." I made eye contact with Bella and mouthed 'thank you'. She smiled knowingly in response, as Noah took a seat on the other side of her. She handed each of them a juice box fixing the straws for them as she went, and I sat down next to Noah stretching out my legs.

"So guy's" she let out merrily "what's your favorite part of the aquarium so far?"

"Hum" Riley raised his eye brows deep in thought.

"I know!" Noah let out powerfully. "The crocodile!"

"I could tell you really liked that one Noah" Bella encouraged pulling out two small water bottles from her bag and handing me one.

"Thanks" I let out surprised.

"What about you Ri?" she asked returning to her bag. What else could she have in there, it was like a magicians top hat.

"I don't know." Riley shied away.

"What about" she thought for a moment, still looking through her bag, "what about the penguins?"

She brought out a granola bar and held it out to me.

"Wow" I said quietly, "Thank you, I didn't even think to bring anything."

"No problem" she dismissed. "Edward?" she asked expectantly.

Everyone turned to me waiting for an answer.

"Whats your favorite part Daddy?" Noah prodded.

"Hum" I dragged it out tapping my finger to my chin as if I were in deep thought. "Probably snack time." I smirked holding up my open granola bar and then taking a bite. The boy's laughed and I caught Bella's eye; she was looking at me, amusement playing in her delicate features.

"Daddy!" Noah insisted "what's your favorite animal?"

I was silent a moment then smiled mischievously "The sloth." I said to Bella directly.

She bit her bottom lip and looked away smiling lightly.

"Me too" Riley agreed loudly.

"You too?" I smiled at him.

"Bella." he wanted all of her attention, "Bella!"

"Yes sir" she turned to him, her eye's shinning.

"My favorite was the sloth, you member in the tree?"

"I do"

She took a sip of water and I watched her lips form around the bottle, my mind wandering to places it really shouldn't have. I looked away before I could do too much damage to my imagination. It was silent as we finished our snacks, when I realized Bella had left her self out.

"Whats your favorite Bella? I asked.

"Yeah Miss Bella!" Noah turned to her excitedly.

"Mine is" she thought a second and then with a low voice answered,"the hairy! Scary! Tarantula!"and she put her fingers out and wiggled them menacingly toward Noah and then Riley only this time she actually tickled him on the back of the neck. He scrunched up his shoulders and yelled out for her to stop in between irrepressible giggles. He tried to reach her in self-defense but she just tickled him harder, until he was in complete hysterical laughter. "Okay Ri, are you almost done with your juice? she picked up the box and shook it a little.

We finished our snack and made our way to the fish tanks. It was darker along these corridors and so crowded we had to patiently wait for spots to open in front of each large tank. Riley we having trouble waiting his turn and began to push in front of other kids and I silently thanked God that my son was using is manners.  
I could see Bella getting more frustrated and I hoped that his bad behavior would not end their time with us early.

"Alright, that's enough." Bella let out, at the end of her rope. "Would you please excuse us a minute?"

Noah and I both watched as she took Riley by the hand and marched him off away from the crowd's of people all around us.

"Daddy why was Riley being mean? Is he in trouble?"

"Well," I sighed "I think Riley is just used to getting his way that's all. I don't know if he is in trouble, but I do know that " I paused stooping in front of him and putting my hands on his shoulders "I am really proud of you. Your being so good today. Great job man."

He smiled and I lifted him so he could better see a tank containing exotic fish from the Fiji Islands. We spent a long time on that exhibit and had only moved on one more tank ahead when Bella and Riley appeared again hand in hand, Riley looking much more settled and under control. I heard Bella give him a warning about being patient and kind to others, and then she frowned hugging one arm around the middle of her.

"Everything alright?" I asked with casual concern.

"Yeah" she answered "Riley just get's really excited and then can't understand why he doesn't get what he wants immediately." She shrugged and grinned lightly "Ya know, the same problem we all have."

I smiled looking away from her feelings of guilt trickling in on me. "I know what you what you mean." and I cringed internally, realizing I had way to much in common with a five-year old little boy at the moment.

"It just gets so hard though sometimes." Bella let out incredulously shaking her head. There was a pitying look in her eyes and I followed her gaze to Riley. I mean I know I am not his parent, or even a parent at all, but his dad, he just doesn't understand discipline. In fact" she turned to me leaning very close and lowered her voice. "When I interviewed for the job, James actually said no discipline what so ever." She stared at me her eye's wide. "Can you believe that!? I should have walked away right then and there." she added reluctantly.

I swallowed hard realizing she was confiding quite a bit to me. To find this about James and his family began to make the puzzle pieces of their behavior fit.

"That's" I struggled for words "ridiculous."

"I know, right!"

"I mean, every child development book out there will tell you that kids need boundaries."

"Thank you" she sighed as if a burden had been lifted from her. "Can I tell you something?" she met my eye's pleadingly.

"Yeah! Yes." I said hastily correcting my self.

"When I first started" she stopped and looked at Riley again. "He was so mean; he threw fits all the time. I mean he would loose it if you looked at him the wrong way. I had no idea what to do. Apparently," she paused searching me, "please don't repeat this?"

"Don't worry" I assured her folding my arms over my chest; I had to do something with them to keep from reaching out for her.

She quirked her brow hesitantly "One of the reasons why I think James doesn't discipline is because he feel's guilty."

I frowned, there was such sorrow and urgency in her.

"Their mom, she was just over the edge."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"She was to strict and angry all of them time, she was actually kind of abusive" Bella choked a little on the words as they came out.

I bit the inside of my cheek, enormous fury raging in me that anyone would hurt children. Especially their own.

"Riley was really little and she more or less just ignored him, but Bree." She swallowed hard her chest heaving a little. Her eye's had a gleam wheeling up in them and she looked down to her feet.

I felt a surge of regret reverberate through me; that's why that little girl was so rude and hateful. She had been hurt very badly.

Bella bit her lip gathering her self together. "This was years ago and things are much better now for them, but James didn't know what was happening. He was working all the time, but when they split it all came out. That's why he has full custody."

"Wow," I let out with a surprisingly shaking breath. These revelations were heavy. Those poor kids, my heart began to ache for them, and I suddenly had the urge to call Tanya and thank her for being such a great mom to our son.

"I'm sorry" Bella studied my face, regret coloring her tone.

"What? No! No," I interrupted. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I don't know why i just told you all that." she tugged a strand of hair behind her ear unable to meet my eye's.

"It's definitely a lot to take in" I agreed, "but I'm glad you told me, it sounds like you needed to get it off your chest." I smiled sadly.

She bit her lip in determination then added, "The second or third day I worked there it was just Riley and I one afternoon and I was trying to get him to take a nap" she grimaced, "he made me read him the same book like four time's in a row." She met my eye's,the memory still fresh playing on her face. "You know what he said to me?"

I shook my head, warped up in her emotion.

"He said, 'do you love me'?" her voice was shaking and I saw her lip quiver slightly. "He couldn't even remember my name at that point, but here he was this tiny precious kid, just begging to be loved."

We both had to swallow back our feeling now. "That's why I'm there, that's why I stay."

She turned to take a step and suddenly I lost control of my own body, my hand was on her arm gently pulling her back to face me.

"Bella" I said her name quietly barely able to get it out. "I hardly know you but, I could tell that you love that little boy the first time I saw you."

She seemed startled and unable to comprehend what I was trying to say.

"Your doing a good job."

She breathed deep and I could feel her body shutter under my grasp. "Really." I reiterated. "Your doing a great job, amazing actually" I smiled and then reluctantly released the hold I had on her.

She deliberated moment and then slowly her lips parted "Thank you," she let out in a hushed and earnest tone.

A silence settled through us and we both turned out attention to Noah and Riley, but not before I caught her lean her head away and wipe t her eyes. Her heart was so big and I was reeling a little at the information she had just laid on me. But the fact that she had chosen to share all of it with me was an honor. I felt my chest expand at the thought, that maybe she felt something for me too. Hope escalated in me at the possibility of her even marginally returning the affection and attraction I was developing for her.

She moved to Riley and affectionately ran a hand through his hair, he looked up at her and then plastered him self against her leg hugging her tightly, then pulled away. He loved her too, that was clear, and I felt grateful for him that she had come into his life.

We had all gathered tightly together in front of one tank in observance when Bella exclaimed "Ri! Look at that one" and she pointed to a bright orange fish,"who does that look like?" she smiled expectantly at him.

"Nemo!" he beamed "Noah, hey Noah!" Riley called spiritedly, "look it's Nemo."

"Dad!" he turned to me his face lit up "do you see? From Finding Nemo!"

"I do, and look there is Dory." I pointed to a bright blue fish with yellow fins.

Bella and Riley looked at each other as if they were sharing a private joke big smiles plastered on there face. "Keep on swim'in" Bella started, then Riley joined in, "Keep on swim'in."

"Oh daddy!" Noah exclaimed, "look at that tiny bright pink one!"

"Oooo" Bella let out, "I like that one Noah, good eye!"

As they all studied the water tank I stepped back a fraction and allowed my eye's to linger on her. She was so encouraging and benevolent, not only to Riley but to my son as well, it just poured from her.

Kindhearted and beautiful were a rare combination, let alone intelligence, yet she seemed to possess each attribute in spades. She was turning out to be to good to be true, and I knew I needed to be cautious, because I could feel my self falling fast. I needed to be realistic of course with my view of her and my expectations, yet it was like what I was feeling was completely out side of me. I knew I was helpless to resist what was inevitable.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Once again I do not own Twilight. _**

**_So thanks again for hanging in there, I am writing and typing as fast as I can. As always I would really love to hear what you think of the story, what you like, what you don't, who is your favorite character, ect... (PS on a side note, I based the Aquarium off the Dallas World Aquarium, check out the web site and you will get a better idea of what I have described) Thanks for your reviews and your patients. _**

*****Chapter Six PART THREE*****

By the time we finished looking through the massive amounts of fish from around the world it was defiantly time for lunch. Bella and I had already agreed to go to the café in the aquarium and as we approached it Noah announced loudly that he had to go to the bathroom.

"Do you mind taking Riley with you?" Bella asked me.

"Not at all," I smiled, happy that I could help her in some way.

While the boy's and I washed our hands I asked "Riley, do you like having Bella as your nanny?"

"Yeah." he brushed off not giving much thought about it.

"I wish Miss Bella could be my nanny." Noah said to him as they reached for paper towels.

"But she is mine!" Riley let out slightly panicked.

"Yep, she sure is." I ruffled his hair reassuringly. "You should be very thankful for her. She care's a lot about you. Do you care about her?"

"Umm, what you said" he mumbled confusedly.

"I asked if you care about Bella?"

"I don't know." he shrugged and then went to open the door. Something told me the Scott family might be incapable of expressing positive emotions.

We met Bella outside and taking Riley's hand she began to lead him to the café, with Noah and I following behind.

"Dad." there was a tug on my shirt, "Can you carry me?"

My son had not asked to be carried since he was four and sick with chicken pox, so it was strange that he would be asking, and now. Still I thought maybe he just needed some comfort or familiarity.

"Alright pal. Up ya go" I huffed as i hoisted him into my arms. He was much heavier than the last time, and I could feel my muscles tense and burn slightly. "What do you want for lunch?'

"I don't know daddy!" he answered with a high-pitched and frustrated edge in his voice.

"Okay Noah, just chill out, we'll find ya something." I rubbed his back not acknowledging the bad attitude he was starting.

The restaurant was set up like a cafeteria and as we grabbed our trays I motioned for Bella and Riley go first in line.

"By the way" I leaned in close to her, strawberries again! Shit, shit, shit! I had to remind my self that we were in public and I was, at that moment balancing my five-year old son in my arms. "This is my treat." I signaled to her and Riley's tray.

She grinned slyly and corrected "Nope. this," and she pointed to both of our tray's "is all on James."

She quercked her eyebrow at me waiting to see if I would protest.

"Bella, I can't do that. Not only did we invite you, but it's the gentlemanly thing to do, I want to."

She pursed her lips considering this, then shook her head in disagreement. "Exactly! You invited us; let us thank you, besides James is nothing if not generous."

I stared at her, surprise creeping in on me, she could be down right feisty. Then as if it were second nature she reached out and touched my arm, gently patting it; my heart rate jumped at her casualness and I felt warm all over.

"Seriously, your very gentlemanly, but you're not going to win." There was a laugh in her smile and I held her gaze.

"Your very stubborn aren't you?" I smirked excitement pinching in my stomach.

She let out a small chuckle "You have no idea."

I didn't have an idea, but I was starting to see, and what I could see was charming the hell out of me.

We both moved through the line fast, Bella helping me when the one free hand I had wasn't sufficient. Noah would not let me put him down, and I was beginning to get concerned about his sudden clingyness, when he yawned very loudly in my ear and rubbed at his eyes. He was just tried, I should have known.

The brightly lit cafeteria gleamed white and was strangely unoccupied for how crowded the aquarium actually was. We found a table easily and before I had even set my try all the way down Bella had her shoulder bag off and was on her way to grab silverware and napkins for everyone.

The boy's and I dug in to our food and it was quiet a moment as we all settled into the meal.

"So" Bella leaned back in her chair and watched me, "Edward," I was starting to really enjoy it when she said my name. "What made you want to be a lawyer?"

Whipping my mouth with a napkin I smiled, this might be a long story.

"I can't stand blood." I stated cryptically.

I watched as she tried to connect the dots, then decided to start at the beginning.

"My father is a doctor, a very gifted one in fact and, it was alway's my dream to fallow in his footsteps. I even used to gather up all my stuffed animals and do surgery one them."

"Daddy." Noah interjected, "stuffed animals aren't real, they can't get sick."

I let out a laugh, he wa so literal and black and white about everything.

"Well when I was a little boy Noah, I liked to pretend that I was a doctor." He mulled this over and I glanced at Bella; between helping Riley cut a piece of pizza up and following our conversation there was a small line of concentration forming between her brows.

"Ya know, Noah," I turned back to him but addressed everyone at the table. "I even made your Aunty Al help assist me as a nurse."

"Aunt Ali?" He grinned excitedly.

"Yep, and grandma taught me how to stitch the animals back together after I was done operating on them, or at least she tried."

"How old were you?" Bella beamed indulgently.

"Hum," I thought it over, "probably about six or seven."

"Your mom must have had great faith in your abilities to let you handle a sewing needle."

"She did, although I'm not sure they were warranted."

"I'm sure your being modest." She met my eyes and for a moment I was caught in the mischief and allure of her expression.

"No. Really I was terrible at it. My sister quit being my nurse in the 'Great Pillow Person Mishap of 89'."

"What's the 'Great Pillow Person Mishap of 89'?" She asked a small giggle escaping from her.

"Well" I began, "it wasn't really all that bad it's just that my sister can be sort of a drama queen." As soon as I said it I was reminded that little ears were listening and would remember and repeat.

"Noah," I turned to him urgently. "Let's not repeat to Aunty Ali what daddy just said okay?"

He blinked at me and nodded his head a sly grin forming on his angelic face. Somehow I just knew Alice would hear about this, maybe I could bribe him with ice cram or a new dinosaur. Bella was eyeing me expectantly and I went on.

"Well, so your remember Pillow People?"

She raised an eye brow at me "I grew up watching Full House, are you kidding me?"

"Okay," I smiled nodding in understanding "Ali had one, it was her favorite and well" I sheepishly stammered, "I decided that I was going to play war hospital."

"Oh no!" Bella gasped putting her hand over her mouth to choke back the enormous grin lighting up her face.

"Oh yes." I shot back "the pillow person took shrapnel to both legs and an arm. I had to rip them off before I could surgically re-atach them, ya know?"

"Oh dear," she bit her lip "I can see where this is heading."

"I did a terrible job putting it back together." I hung my head dejectedly, "But I tried really hard."

"I'm sure you did" she agreed.

"I sewed the arm in a leg hole and then one of the legs on backwards."

She laughed and I shook my head remembering the heinous massacre. "When Ali saw what I had done she flipped out."

"Of course she did" Bella put in.

"She went straight to our older brother and cried, but the only thing he did was laugh his as_ , I mean butt off" I corrected my self looking to the boy's to see if they had caught the almost bad word.

"Did your mom ban you from needles after that?"

"No, but she should have." I shrugged "I guess she figured the ridicule and nick name were punishment enough."

"Nick name?"Bella asked, her eye's lit up with interest.

I should have left that bit out. My ears began to burn just thinking of the name and how it had wounded my fragile young self-confidence.

"What did Uncle Em call ya daddy?" Noah questioned eagerly.

I took a deep breath subjecting my self to past insecurity.

"Dr. Frankenstein."

The two boy's looked at each other, each of them waiting to see what the other would do. Riley laughed first, setting both of them off like a pack of wild hyenas.

I met Bella's eyes, her head was cocked to the side and there was a pitying expression on her face as she bit her lip trying to hold back what I knew was a laugh.

"Go ahead." I grinned giving her permission to get it all out.

"I'm sorry" she giggled "That's hilarious!"

"I know," I rolled my eyes joining in the cackling.

"Dr. Frankenstein" Noah hiccupped out, setting off another round from the two little boy's.

Bella watched me a moment, her eyes traveling from my lips then to my eye's repeatedly, as if she were taking notes. Had it been anyone but her it would have been un-nerving, but as it was I felt my pulse race a bit faster under her gaze and attention. She pursed her lips, and then shook her self like she had momentarily forgotten where she was. Her lips. Now I was staring. I wanted to know what they felt like so badly. Damn it! I turned away, sitting up straight in my chair, trying to ignore the wriggling feeling inside me.

"So, what about blood" she asked.

"Blood?" I repeated questioningly.

"Yeah. You said you became a lawyer because you couldn't stand the sight of blood."

"Good memory."

"Well," she started then looked down at the bowl of soup she had hardly touched. "I can't stand blood either." She closed her eye's and her face screwed up in distaste.

I cleared my throat and rubbed my fingers over my chin, this next bit was a lot more difficult for me to bring up.

"When I was about 14 my dad took me to work with him at the hospital, to you know see what he did, and how I would like it. I remember how excited I was that morning, I was going to work with my father, Dr. Cullen. I could hardly wait to see how he was with his patents, I wanted so desperately to be just like him. I made it through his first couple of patients and then" I stopped at this point, it was actually quite a painful memory. Not only was it the beginning of the death of my dream but it was also very embarrassing.

"Edward," Bella said my name gently, and I looked to her, there was a knowing sincerity in her eye's "Please don't feel like you have to share this." She could read between the lines that this was deeply personal, and it seemed she was letting me off the hook. I smiled determinedly at her. I wanted her to know.

I made a point to catch her eye then very intentionally said "No, it's okay. I know I can trust you."

She looked intently into me, blushing, then almost whispered "You can."

I stopped breathing. My heart drumming, and then all of a sudden it all came tumbling out of my mouth. How a patient had come to the ER and they needed my father to attend. How I had followed him into the room only to see a man who had been severely injured in an accident, bloody and writhing in agony, his leg almost torn from the limb. I tried to spare Bella the details and as I recounted the story to her I could see her getting more squirmy and uncomfortable. At one point she shivered and closed her eye's.

"Are you okay" I leaned across the table.

"What?" she barely got out.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I'll stop." I felt horrible, she really hadn't been joking about not liking blood.

"No!" She sat forward opening her eye's.

Our faces were inches apart, and she took in a sharp breath, then slowly released it.

"Go on. Please? I promise I'm fine." and she straightened her self resolutely.

I smiled, "well there isn't much more to tell you, except the embarrassing truth."

I looked to Noah, only to see he and Riley sitting by each other now, quietly wrapped up in their own conversation.  
Bella seemed to have gained composure and was patiently waiting for me to finish as she absently pushed a spoon around in her bowl.

"I threw up." I said quickly. "I threw up all over the floor of the emergency room."

We silently eyed each other, both of us understanding that my reaction all those years ago had meant that there was no way I could do what my father did.

"I'm sorry" she finally said simply.

"It was a long time ago." I moved my left over food around on my plate but then set my fork down.

"You know if it makes you feel any better, I think you were brave."

"Brave?" I asked dubiously.

She smiled but it didn't reach her eye's, "Yes brave." she insisted. "You were young and to be honest it sounded like a horrific sight, I think a lot of people would have had the same reaction."

I considered her point then shrugged, "It's a nice sentiment."

She gawked "It's not sentiment!"

She was being feisty again and I decided to push her a little to see how she would react.

"Then what is it?" I plastered a cocky grin on my face and leaned my elbows on the table.

"It's truth!" she moved forward flushing defensively.

"Well it's a sweet excuse for a weak stomach" I laughed, wadding my napkin up and throwing it on my plate. She was extremely beautiful when she was being disagreeable.

"Okay" she put her spoon down meaningfully. "When I was in high school, Biology to be exact, we had to do a lab where we studied our own blood." she paused gaining control of her self. "All I did was prick my finger to get a little blood sample on the slide, but when I looked at it, and then I smelled everyone elses blood around me," she made a disgusted face. "I fainted."

I smiled imagining her in high school, going right down in the middle of class.

"So," she imposed "Your much braver and more impressive than I am."

She was trying so hard to make me feel better that I decided to indulge her.

"Alright Bella." Damn I loved saying her name. "You win again."

She sat up straight her eye's lit with victory.

"But," I added "Don't get used to it. I am a lawyer ya know." I was turning on all my charm, desperate to let her in on the fact that I wanted more of her. She cracked a smile in spite of the restraint I could see she was trying to hold to.

"Yeah. Back to that. So why law? Why not a pilot or an astronaut?"

I laughed. "A pilot or an astronaut?"

"Yeah, those are bad ass things boy's always want to be, right?"

"You forgot firefighter or policeman."

"Oh I didn't forget policeman." she crossed her arms "I excluded it."

I gave her a questioning look and she began running a thick strand of hair through her fingers.

"My dad's a cop." she paused "well Chief of Police really."

My collar felt tight suddenly, like it did when I was a teenager meeting my dates parents.

"That's sort of cool" I choked out.

"It's not actually." she responded, then nervously took a sip of water. "But don't try to change the subject." she finished with a chiding smile. "Why law?"

She was persistent, I would give her that much.

"I've always been really good at arguing."

"Hum" was all she responded with, and I could tell she wanted more.

"And," I wasn't sure how to tell this part, how did I explain Rose? "because of my sister-in-law Rosalie."

I felt like this really wasn't my story to tell, but it was the main reason I got into law, specifically family law.

"Rosalie is my older brother Emmett's wife."

"Melanie's mother." Bella said softly letting me know she could place her.

"Yes. But before she was Em's wife she was his girlfriend through 8th grade, all through high school and college."

"Wow" Bella let out unexpectedly. "That's, crazy," she stammered "so your telling me that they have basically been together most of their life?"

"Yep." I smiled. "Believe me, no one else would be able to handle Emmett for that long, or at all for that matter."

"That's actually incredibly sweet." she looked at the boy's quickly as they let out a few giggles and then went back to talking animatedly with their heads together.

"It is," I agreed "but even before that for a few months, she was my friend. Rose was the first person I met at the beginning of 7th grade."

I smiled to my self remembering how my elective was shop that year and how I had no idea how to get to the workshop in the back of the school. Rose had found me on the track, why or how I still have no idea but she was an 8th grader and was the student aid in that class and decided to take pity on me. We got along fairly well and one afternoon I had brought her over to our house to help me with my stupid bird feeder project, she and Emmett met, and it was pretty much all over from there.

"Rose's parents got a divorce the spring of her 8th grade year, and it was extremely ugly." I frowned, "her parent's fought over her constantly, but they weren't really fighting for her, they were fighting each other ya know?"

Bella sat back and looked at Riley, "sounds familiar" she said sadly.

"If that's what's happening here," and I gently threw my head gesturing to Riley, "then those kid's have my sincerest pity."

We were silent a moment letting it all sink in, then I eventually finished with "Rose started spending a lot of her time at our house, and basically my parents all but adopted her into the family. Her mom and dad only wanted her around as a go between and an object to make the other one jealous with."

"That's so horrible." Bella let out in a strangled tone.

"It was really hard on our entire family watching her go through all of it, because we all loved her, but my parents helped her get emancipated at 16, and life got considerably better for her after that." I grinned at the silver lining in Rose's story, "that's why I decided to do family law, so that I could help families; and fight for the kid's, not with the kid's."

Bella swallowed hard tilting her head to the side, then turned her eye's on mine. They were soft and shinning, "Edward, that's beautiful."

It was my turn to blush and I felt heat work its way up my face and to the tip's of my ears.

"I wish you could be James' lawyer and remind him of that." she let out in a hush. "Although I would never want to inflict him on anyone." She paused and then averted her eyes, "especially not you."

I smiled taking note of the complement and trying to lighten the mood asked "Well, does that answer your question Miss," but then I stumbled searching for her last name, then realising I didn't know it because she had never told me. "Bella, whats your last name?"

"It's Swan."

"Swan?" I confirmed, and she nodded. Swan that was kind of beautiful, fitting even.

"Miss Swan?" I finished my original question.

She grinned wryly and answered "Yes, I think it does Mr. Cullen."

There was loud sigh and then Riley laid his head on the table. "Bella," he called out "I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" she teased him.

"I'm finished, I want to go." he whined a board edge to his tone.

"Well I'm glad your done, but didn't we talk about having manners and being polite? You need to kindly wait untill everyone is done eating."

"Oh yeah," he scrunched up his face, "But I'm done." he moaned.

"Riley." her tone was even and firm, and she raised her eye brow communicating that she had heard enough.

"Noah?" I spun around to where he sat, hopping to take the edge off the situation. "Are you all done kid?"  
He came over to me and began helping me put his trash and silverware back on the try. "We're ready if you are Bella." I winked with a smirk.

It was after two when we found our way close to the entrance of the number one attraction the aquarium offered; a huge glass tunnel of the sharks tank that both boy's had been looking forward to all day.

I found my self dreading what I knew was coming, the end of my time with her. It had gone way to fast and I felt an expectant gloom set in on me every time I looked at her. Flipping through the guide-book I searched for something that would provide a reason for us all to stay longer. The boy's were pressed against a tank five time's larger than they were, enthralled by some giant crabs, when I saw it. The aquarium had an IMAX theater. Some how I had missed that, and I hurriedly checked the times for the one film they were showing. Providence was in my favor.

"Bella." I got her attention and we took two steps away from the boy's. "What do you think? Would you guy's like to go?" I asked pointing to the page about the movie. She leaned in to get a better look and I coyly continued holding the book forcing her to get closer to me. "See?" I pointed, "There's a showing at 3pm" She read for a moment then glanced at Riley. Her proximity was nauseatingly thrilling, like ridding a roller coaster. I could feel my self becoming addicted, as the adrenalin pumped its way through me and my limbs felt oddly disconnected from the rest of my body.

"I think we can do that." She looked up at me and some hair that had been tucked behind her ear fell across her brow, creating a curtain between the two of us. My fingers twitched, profoundly aching to touch her, to skim the side of her cheek and gently place the deep brown strands back in place. This tension was destroying my nerves as well as my self-control. Regrettably she did the task for me and as I met her stare there was something there, a sort of hopeful desire. Anticipation constricted in my chest, she was so close I could feel heat radiating from her. I tried to tell her with my eyes how much I wanted her.

"Bella, I" my voice was low and husky, her name spilling from my mouth, as she waited keenly for what I wanted to say. But what did I want to say? Suddenly my mouth was dry and nothing would come out.

"Daddy! Miss Bella!" Noah shouted slamming him self into my leg. My heart had stopped and then started so abruptly I hadn't heard what he was trying to tell me. When I didn't immediately respond Noah took both Bella and I firmly by the hand pulling us forward. "Come on, this way!" he grunted.

"Alright Son" I grinned at his enthusiasm, "We're coming."

Riley had now latched on to Bella's other hand and was assisting in towing her towards the sharks. Noah dropped my hand but clung to Bella and as they dragged her away she gave me a searching look over her shoulder as if to say we would finish this later. I dug my hands in my pockets and followed them. What in the hell had almost happened there? The way she had looked at me, it was clear that she felt something there was no mistaking it. I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face as I moved from the dark corridor and into the sunlit tunnel. It was so bright it took my eye's a moment to adjust to the clear blue that now surrounded me.

Dozens of different kinds of sharks propelled themselves in the water over head and when I spotted my son he was frozen in place just staring up at the incredible view.

As I passed Bella I saw that she had her camera out again and was trying very hard to get Riley to take a good picture. Noah's back was to me and as I approached him, I bent forward, my hands stretched out and then grabbed him.

"Got ya!"

He screeched, momentarily terrified and then began laughing. I lifted him up high over my head and then plopped him down carefully on my shoulders, so that he could get even closer and see over all the people around us.

"Daddy, are all of these, sharks that will eat people?"

I smiled, I loved the way his brain worked. "Sharks don't eat people." I answered glibly.

"But, yeah they do!" he argued.

"Well kid sometimes they get confused and they think that people are fish or even seals, and that's why people get bit sometimes."

"But Uncle Emmett told me that sharks eat people, we watched this movie where a lady was in the water and..."

I interrupted him hastily, "Noah did Uncle Emmett let you watch Jaws?"

Son of a bitch! I was more than a little angry, how in the hell could my stupid brother let my five year old watch Jaw's?

"I don't know" he answered, "there was a great big shark and he was eating a boat."

"Son, that's just a movie. It isn't real, and never ever believe anything that your Uncle Emmett tell's you."

"Whoa, Dad, did you see that one?" He pointed eagerly to a shark with a flat head. "What's that one?" he asked perplexed.

"That's a hammer-head."

"Hammer head" he repeated quietly, filing it away.

I squeezed one of his legs that I was holding to anchor him and then pointed with my free hand, "Look at that one."

"Wow!" he let out.

"That's a Six Gill" I told him "they live here in Seattle"

"They do?"

"Yep they sure do. Right in Puget sound."

"They are so big!"

"They are pretty close in size to a Great White."

"Dad, they can't get me. Can they?" he asked with a hint of apprehension.

"No buddy, they can't get you." I assured him trying to ease his young mind.

We wandered around the observation tunnel a while longer until Riley and Bella caught up with us.

"Noah." Bella tilted her head up to him, "You've grown so much taller. I can hardly see you any more you're so tall!"

"No, Miss Bella I'm just riding."

"Riding?" She reiterated a cunning grin spreading on her lips, "What are you riding?"

"My dad!"

"What where?" and she looked around as if she couldn't see me.

Noah giggled, "Here Miss Bella" and then his little hands were practically slapping me on the forehead and pulling all my hair back so that she could see.

"Where?" she laughed.

He squeezed his fingers on my cheeks making my face into a disfigured mess.

"Alright" I could barely get out through pinched lips. I reached up unexpectedly and flipped him over my head and down into my arms, tickling him in the proses.

"See, Miss Bella?" he struggled.

"Oh, there he is." she beamed at both of us.

Fifteen minutes later we wee entering an enormous darkened theater.

"Is this really about sea monsters daddy?"

"It really is." I answered Noah.

"Are you guy's excited?" Bella asked the two boy's.

"Yeah, because you know what Miss Bella?"

"What?" She asked him, the soft low lights lining the walls flickering in her eye's.

"I think it's gona be about dinosaurs!" Noah yelled.

"Really?"

"Umm Hum." He nodded his head vigorously as we all shuffled single file down a row of seats.

"Umm, Bella? Ya know, you know what? I'm not gona be scared." Riley announced boisterously.

"That's good Riley, because your really brave, and there isn't any thing to be afraid of."

"Is this a good place?" I asked turning to Bella as we stopped close to the middle of the screen.

"Look's good to me." She breathed.

We sat down with Noah and Riley between us, and I momentarily regretted not being more aware of the order in which we had come down the aisle in. I glanced at her, fondly wishing I was the one who got to sit next to her. We didn't have to wait long and as the light's dimmed I took one last look in her direction only to find that she was staring back at me. Pink visibly shot up her cheeks and she smiled gently, but then turned away, quickly sinking into her chair, disappearing in a sence. I was begging to see a pattern of behavior in her and in truth it was confusing as hell; she would let her garde down only when she thought I wasn't paying attention, and then as soon as I reciprocated or initiated anything she would pull back. I had no idea what to do, it had been so long since I'd been in this situation.

In high school and college I had never had to work hard to get any attention from the female population. All I had to do was smile or say hello and girls would chace me. I was a dick back then and now I knew it. I was cocky and inconsiderate, I used girls to get what I wanted and then when I was done with them I would throw them away. The longest relationship I had ever had dating a girl was my ex-wife, and even then we only dated just under a year. But that wasn't who I was any more, at least I hoped, things with Tanya had grown me, humbled me. Bella was different, she was special and I had known it from the first moment I'd seen her, my heart said 'handle with care'. There was something breakable about her, something that stirred in me the immense and over whelming feeling to protect.

"Bella," I heard Riley say loudly.

"Shhhh, whisper," she corrected him, leaning close to him so he could speak quietly to her; it was however no use.

"I'm cold," he told her in his normal voice.

"Shhhh" Bella breathed again. "Come here, you can sit on my lap."

She reached for him and he awkwardly slid him self onto her small frame. As she wrapped her arms around him he immediately leaned back on her, making him self comfortable.

I settled down in my chair and swung my arm around the back of Noah's seat, and tried to pay attention to the documentary. But as we got farther into it I began to feel my eye lids getting very heavy and just as I could feel my self slipping away there was a sudden movement from where Bella and Riley had been sitting soundlessly. I glanced over to see Bella's phone silently lit up, her eye's studying the small screen, while Riley sprawled across her, completely passed out. She tried to scoot forward and stand without waking him, and I watched attentively as some how she managed it, gingerly placing him back into his own seat. He stirred fleetingly but then curled up again, totally dead to the world. Bella leaned over Noah and whispered to me that she would be right back.

She had been gone for over five minutes and I was just beginning to contemplate going and checking on her, when she reappeared on the other side of the theater politely maneuvering her way towards me. As she approached I could just make out in the thin light a frown spreading over her face. She slid into the empty seat next to me and leaned towards me.

"Every thing okay?" I asked, meeting her so that our heads were aligned; my lip's next to her ear.

"No, I don't think so. I was just talking to James, something happened with Bree and her mother."

I could feel her warm breath on my neck, sending chills down me, and I struggled desperately to keep up with what she was telling me.

"We need to go." I heard her say.

"What?" I exclaimed quietly, almost bumping into her head.

"Riley and I need to go, right now." My pulse was racing.

"Do you have the key to the locker? I'll go get our coats."

"No." I stated my brain working in over drive. "You'll have to come all the way back here. We'll go with you."I leaned back slightly to see her face and smiled reassuringly. But she shook her head no.

"I don't want you guy's to have to leave early, I don't want Noah to miss the end of the movie."

She was so stubborn, why was she so resistant to let me assist her in any way?

Grabbing her shoulder gently I pushed her away just enough to make eye contact with her, "Bella," I murmured fixedly, "Stop. Don't worry about the movie, it's almost over." I paused a moment searching her, trying to gage her response, "I'm here. Just let me help you."

She gazed at me, staggered, then nodded her head once.

"Daddy? What are you doing?" Noah stood up and was leaning on my legs.

"Hey buddy" I said to him in a low voice "Riley and miss Bella have to go now okay, so we need to help them. Can you be really quiet and fallow Bella out of the theater?"

"Okay dad." he whispered.

"Thanks pal."

He was such a kind little boy; a lump of appreciation rose and strangled in my throat, I was so proud to be his dad.

"I'll get Riley" I threw quietly at Bella, "Help Noah?"

"Of course. Thank you." She smiled regrettably.

"Come on honey" I heard her say as she took Noah by the hand.

I slid noiselessly out of my seat and hoisted a sleeping Riley into my arms, he was lighter than Noah and immediately his arms were arround my neck, his head leaning on my shoulder. When we all convened outside the theater Bella began rubbing Riley's back trying to wake him up.

"Riley, come on, we have to go."

I kneeled down to set his feet on the ground but he just tightened his hold around my neck and whined sleepily "Bella, can you carry me?"

"No Ri, you need to wake up now." and he protested as she tried in vein to release his grip on me.

"It's okay" I smiled sportively, "I'll carry him."

"Edward, you don't have to." she disputed again, and I ignored it.

"Noah we need to be fast so hold on tight to Bella's hand okay."

I was already moving towards the signs that said gift shop/exist. The entire complex was set up in a circular manor so that the gift shop, entrance and exits were all very close, and it wasn't long before we reached the area that held the lockers. Balancing Riley's leg I fumbled in my pocket digging out the key, and handed it to Bella. She went to the locker and swiftly began pulling out all of our jackets, giving Noah's to him first, then putting on her own. As she turned in the key at the desk, I found a near by bench and sat down, Riley still clinging to me sound asleep. She laid my coat down next to me, and then without a word we both began working together to get Riley's jacket on.

"I'm sorry, sometimes he just crashes and it's almost impossible to get him to wake up."

"It's not a problem, I completely understand," I grinned at her "Noah can be the same way."

She held my coat out to me ,"No, it's okay, I'll put it on later."

She took it back and held it close to her, maybe if I was lucky it wold end up smelling like her.

"Ready?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and then smiled. Then without hesitation she and Noah reached for one another's hands.

"Did you like the movie Noah?" She asked him, the two of them leading the way.

"Yeah," Noah answered. "But I think I like dinosaur's better than sharks."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Because dinosaur's are all dead, and I know they aren't going to get me."

She let out a small laugh and as we approached the exit I sped up, and moved in front of them pushing on the door and holding it open for them with my body. A cool breeze whipped by and caught Bella's hair as she passed me causing her to shiver.

She pulled on her hood first then turned to my son, "Noah let's put on your hood, it's raining."

I marveled silently at the natural way the two of them interacted. Over the course of one day it felt like Bella had become an intricate fixture in both of our lives, and my stomach clinched in anticipation as I realized this was it. I needed to just come out with it and ask her out, on a date, just the two of us. I flushed warmly regardless of the cold and drizzle around me as we made our way to her car.

Stopping abruptly in back of an old red beat up truck she turned to me key's in hand, "This is us."

"Really?" The truck was quite frankly a junker. "James let's you drive his kid's in this thing?" I teased.

"Hey! It's not that bad." she gave me what I assumed was a warning look. Okay note taken, she was sensitive about her car. "And no." she added a resistant grin spreading "I have a company car, but it's in the shop today."

She held the passengers door open, and I fluidly slipped Riley into his seat, and by sheer force of habit buckled the seat belt around him.

"Bye Noah" Bella was saying as she stooped in front of him. "Thank you for letting us come with you today. It was so much fun."

"Bye Miss Bella!" He smiled and then grabbed her tightly around the neck hugging her, and she squeezed him firmly back, my very manly heart melting a little.

She straightened and then approached me some what bashfully,refusing to make eye contact with me , no matter how hard I tried.  
She held my jacket out to me, "Thank's" I said slipping it on.

She grabbed the strap of her bag with both hands and shuffled in front of me a moment then finally let out, "Edward, thanks again so much for everything. It was," she paused taking in a breath sharply as I moved closer to her, willing her to look at me. My chest was pounding but my gaze was steady. She met my eye's, a dazed expression playing on her face. "really fun" she finished shakily.

Before she could move I lightly wrapped my hand around her upper arm, "We had fun too," I raised my eye brow in amusement and grinned smoothly. I felt her shutter under my touch, and instinctively I knew it was now or never. Slowly I leaned down to her, and as delicately as I could I pressed my lip's to the side of her face. Her cheek was soft and warm despite the coolness surrounding us. If she didn't know I liked her, she would now.

"Thank you for coming" I let out still lingering just above her skin, an enormously out of control sensation ripping through me. I stood motionless trying to corral my longing to kiss her.

A completely obnoxious sound blasted from her bag between us and she jumped reaching hastily for her phone.

Blinking she shook her head mumbling "I'm sorry I have to take this."

When she met my eye's there was a stunned glassiness there as red began to rim and pool. My heart sank immediately, was she about to cry? SHIT!

"Thanks again" she tried to get out. "Bye Noah." she waved quickly over her shoulder.

It all happened so fast. Noah was at my side, his cold little fingers curling into mine, as Bella climbed into her truck and answered the call. "Hello?" I heard her rasp before the cab door shut and the engine rumbled to life.

Damn it, I had completely screwed things up. I hadn't even been able to ask her out.

"Come on daddy" my son wisely tugged on my arm trying to get my attention. I had been so sure of my self, so sure that she felt something to. As Noah and I walked to the Volvo I tried to keep my plummeting emotions to my self.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah son?" I responded absently.

"Why did you kiss Miss Bella?"

His simple innocent question stung me, and I swallowed hard feeling like a total idiot; not only in Bella's eye's but in my son's as well. I squeezed his hand and smiled dejectedly at him.

"I don't know pal." was all I could get out.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own Twilight. Hey everyone thanks for reading and here is a small reward while I finish the next real chapter. Just a little something something...enjoy. Also I hope your excited you finally get some Rosalie in this Chapter.**_

*****Change of Time BONUS CHAPTER*****

"Hurry and unbuckle your seat belt kid, I think we might be a little late." I urged my son verbally as I held open the back door so I could shut it behind him.

We both jogged up to the front porch and I let Noah ring the bell a few times before I opened the door.

"Hello!" I shouted loudly stepping into the house, as Noah breezed past me calling "Mel? Jack?"

"Hey there fellas!" I heard Rose call from the top of the stairs.

"Hey sorry we are late." I said shutting the door behind me. When I turned back arround she was half way down the stairs and reaching out for me as I met her at the bottom step.

"Hello Beautiful." I lightly pecked her on the cheek, and she pecked mine back returning "Hey handsome."

She continued passed me, her long black evening gown trailing behind her, as well as her tiny carbon copy.

"Uncle Eddie!" Mel exclaimed jumping into my arms.

I kissed one side of her cheek "and hello beautiful to you!" and then the other.

"Your not late. Don't worry." Rose through over her shoulder heading for the living room.

I put my niece down and she took off at a run down the hall past her mother yelling, "Noah, Noah!"

"Where is that idiot husband of your's, I've got a bone to pick with him."

She turned to me raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Get in line." she snarked shuffling to her purse. "The Diva is still up-stairs getting ready." She finally answered with a cheeky grin.

I smiled flopping down on the sofa next to Jack who was obliviously lost in a video game.

"Jack, turn that off. I told you ten minutes ago to go brush your teeth, didn't I?"

"What?" He said absently.

Annoyed Rosalie walked in front of the TV and killed the power.

"Mom!" he moaned.

She crossed her arms, "I'm sorry, what was that son?"

Jack took a deep breath and stood up posturing, "Yes Mam."

"Thank you, and put that controller away too, I hate tripping over it all the time."

Jack slowly sauntered to the television and I waited to see how long it would take my nephew to notice I was here.

"Melanie Esmé!" Rose bellowed loudly.

"Uncle Edward!" Jack exclaimed.

I chuckled, sometimes he was so much like Emmett it was scary.

"Hey squirt." I greeted him.

There was a huge thudding rhythm down the stairs, followed by a clopping in the hall and a "Baby! Do I really have to go to this stupid party?"

Rose's eye's bulged in frustration and she threw her hands up in front of her like she was imploring the heavens to stop her from killing.I gave her an indulgent laugh as Emmett rounded the corner, and when he walked by the couch I felt a hard flick on my ear,

"Hey dick head."

"Penis wrinkle." I said under my breath.

"Heard that," Rose rolled her eye's.

"Tie this noose for me?" Em held up a tie to her.

"Oh, come here you big duffus!" She huffed.

The big secret about Rose, was that she loved to help and she loved to be needed, she would fuss over things but deep down she would give her right arm to help anyone she loved.

"Damn, doesn't my girl look hot tonight?" Emmett yelled, excitedly grabbing his wifes hips as she fastened his tie.

"Stand still" She ordered, but then smiled up at him.

"Mommy? Did you call me?" Mel asked as she and Noah plowed into the room.

With out taking her eye's from her task Rose said firmly, "I did call you, and you little Miss, march right up to your room, take off that tutu and brush your teeth."

"Okay," Melanie sang as she skipped away, her ridiculous skirt bouncing up and down.

"So," Emmett barked at me, "how was the 'Play Date'?" His eye's filled with innuendo and he learned at me with a half-smile.

"Emmett would you let it rest already?" I crossed my arms over my chest and threw a warning look at him.

Rose finished the tie and then kneeled down stretching out her arms to Noah, "Come'mer baby and give me a cuddle, you didn't even say hello yet!" She chided. Noah launched him self at her and she smiled so wide I thought her face might break. Rose had always been like a second mother to him, when he had been a baby and we were on our own I had depended on her for help. He had alway's been more to them like their third kid. She covered him with kisses and he tried to squirm away, but in his heart I knew he loved every second of it. She sat down on the couch next to me and pulled Noah onto her lap hugging him tightly.

"Was she to smart to fall for you?" Em asked pushing for an answer about Bella.

"I don't want to talk about it man!"

Rose looked at me and then Emmett, "Who is 'She', and what 'Plat Date'?"

"Good! At least one person in this family isn't listening to gossip." I breathed.

"Oh babe, you know Eddie's lady friend," he tried to jog her memory,"Bella, remember I told you about her?"

Illumination seemed to dawn on her and she grinned wickedly.

"She's not my lady friend!" I reiterated, "and stop calling her that, it's really creepy!"

"So, you are telling me you spent all day with her yesterday and NOTHING happened?"

"Em, I said, I don't want to talk about it, leave me alone." I was getting frustrated at him now, and I felt suddenly like I was in 5th grade again and he was teasing me about my first crush.

"Daddy kissed Miss Bella." Noah shared out of know where.

All of our eye's snapped to him. Rose pulled him away from her so she could see his face "He did hu?" she looked quickly to me an incredulous grin on her face.

"Nice man!" Emmett verbally high-fived.

"I didn't kiss her." I corrected, heat burning on my face.

"Yes you did daddy, remember?"

I was seriously going to have to have a talk with my son about privacy, and keeping thing's to him self.

"Hold'in out on us hey Eddie?" Shit, Emmett could be so annoying.

"I kissed her goodbye on the cheek" I snapped quickly, "Now can we all just drop it?" I looked imploringly to Rose.

"Baby," Rose got to her feet. "We have to get going. Go kiss your kid's goodnight and grab our coat's?"

"This isn't over." he pointed at me.

After he was gone Rose turned to me slipping into impossibly high-heeled shoe's "You better spill to me later Cullen." she quietly threatened.

"Hale," I rolled my eye's "There's nothing to spill."

"Please, don't make me call Alice." she smiled bitingly.

Emmett bounded in carrying two coat's, Jack and Melanie at his heel's. He moved behind Rose and she seamlessly held her arms out slipping into her jacket.

"Son," she reached for him " be good, help your Uncle," Jack hugged her around the waits and then came and sat next to me on the couch.

"Bye baby." She leaned down grabbing Mel's chin between her fingers and pulling her face to her and pecking her on the lips.

"Bye Mommy."

Noah waited for his turn, "Bye precious boy," she said kissing him on the cheek, leaving a bright red lipstick mark.

"Aunty Rosie, you look just like a Princess." My son beamed at her.

"Thank you sugar." She smiled softly.

"Nice one little man." Em low fived him on the sly.

"Have fun guy's" I winked at my brother sarcastically.

He tugged at his collar and swallowed hard, Rose rolled her eyes again and slapped his hand away.

"I hate these dumb monkey suits!" He whined.

"But you look so good in them baby" Rose grinned suggestively as they left through the garage.

"Uncle Edward" Mel was climbing into my lap, "Can we build a fort?"

I ran my fingers through the soft blond baby curls she still hand't out grown, "A fort? Is that what you guy's want to do?"

"Yeah!" All three kid's yelled.

"Okay" I grinned, "Let's build a fort."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Once again I do not own Twilight.**_

_**Hope you liked the little bonus chap. It just came to me, and was really fun to write. Emmett is the most fun!**_

_**Spoiler alert! In this chapter the film " The Forbidden Planet" will be discussed and the ending will be given away...if you haven't seen it, it's a great movie and I recommend it, sorry for spoiling it for you. Also the 3 places I mention in this chapter are real, so look them up if your want a better idea of what I am describing.**_

_**One more thing...this story is still very much dedicated to CloudNine, but I want to give a shout out to Divyicki and Cbmorefie, you two have constantly been reviewing and encouraging me to keep going, so thanks and keep your thoughts coming, I love, love, love to get feed back! **_

**LISTEN TO:**

**1. "I Got Nobody Waiting for Me" : M. Craft**

**2. "Winter Prayers": Iron & Wine**

**3. "The Indie Queens Are Waiting": Dan Mangan**

*****Chapter Seven*****

It was Friday and it had been exactly a week since the aquarium. I had almost sent Bella half a dozen text messages and even called her once, but hung up before it could ring through. Noah was at Tanya's this week so I didn't even have an excuse to bump into to her at the school. Besides baby sitting for Rose and Em I was pretty much avoiding my family. For some reason I just couldn't stand all the question's and the jokes. Of course Alice had called that night after I had put Noah to bed to give me the third degree.

I went over our conversation in my head again as I sat in my office now staring out the window at the sheets of rain that had been falling all day.

_"Ali, I'm such an idiot. I messed it all up," my voice was taking on a desperate tone that frankly annoyed the shit out of me. I cleared my throat, "I was so sure that she felt something. I can admit it, I have no clue what I am doing." _

_"Edward." she said sternly. "Your not an idiot! And from everything you told me about today," she paused "She is into you. I know it, how could she not be?" she asked her self mumbling the last sentence._

_"Alice you didn't see her face. Shit. Even Noah notice something was wrong."_

_"Well, Bella like's you. I am positive. It has to be something deeper, maybe something else was bothering her?"_

_"Small one, your very sweet," I interjected into her rambling,"but I think I screwed the pouch on this one." _

_"Just give her time. Are you going to call her? Try to see her again?" _

_"I don't know." I sighed heavily into th receiver, "I just feel so, dumb."_

_"Look," Alice started again, sometimes she was so helpful it hurt. "like I said, just stay positive and give her some space, I'm sure she will contact you."_

_"Well that's certainly a little too optimistic." I stated glibly._

_"Trust me big brother, aren't I always right?"_

I smiled sadly to my self, Alice's streak looked like it was coming to an end.

After locking my self in my office all day it was around 7:00pm when I grabbed some files I had finally finished and shuffled out of my door to pile them on my secretaries desk for Monday, only to find her still sitting there, alone in the darkening evening.

"Jes," I plunked the papers down, "What in the hell are you still doing here?"

Her eye's went large and pathetic "Well, I know you like to have things ready to go for the next week so I have just been fixing your schedule."

I shook my head in dismay and grinned, it was actually touching that she would work this hard.

"Miss Stanley, get out of here, it's Friday night, your young and free go live it up!" I encouraged.

"Your young too you know." She smiled running her hands through her hair. "Do you have big plans this weekend?"

Oh crap! Here it was, I had known enough girls like Jessica Stanley in my life to know when they were fishing.

"Noah is at his mom's this weekend so I'm just gonna work right through, get a jump on thing's you know." I shoved my hands in my pockets and took two step's away from her desk.

"Edward you should get out more, you work way to much." She was batting her lashes now and I felt a pang in my chest. Jessica was everything Bella wasn't. I knew that the comparison was unfair but, Bella was everything I hadn't known I wanted, and now I realized there was a chance no woman would ever stack up next to her.

"Miss Stanley." I raised my voice as I walked backwards to my office. She was standing expectantly now,"You have 5 minutes to clock out, get out of here and have a great weekend, or your fired!"

She laughed, but when I held up my wrist and pointed to my watch saying "tick tock," she understood that I was serious, and began haphazardly shuffling things around.

"See you Monday." I said as I walked into my office and shut the door.

The evening was a blur of words and highlighted paragraphs, and as I glanced at the clock I saw it had some how become after 10:00. I stood up to stretch to quickly, sending a rush of blood through my back and head. Reaching around to my neck I squeezed, attempting to work out the ache that was radiating there. I tidied up my desk and laid some more files on Jessica's desk and then grabbed my coat and headed for my car. As I walked I checked my phone to see if I had any messages.

One text message from Emmett.

_**Em: So dummy did you ask her out yet?**_

Damn he was pushy. I immediately felt annoyed and stupid. I was usually so confident when it came to woman but some how with Bella I just couldn't find my nerve. I texted him back even though I knew he might be asleep by now.

_**E: No, I haven't, and will you kindly butt out nosey Nelly!?**_

When I got into the car it was cold and I felt exhausted, a rumble etched its way through the pit of my stomach. I was starving. Twenty minutes later I was tucking into a sandwich and a quite booth in the back of one of my favorite cafe's. It was late and the rain had begun to let up, leaving the pavement an upside down mirror image of street lights and store fronts. There was a soft clean glow in the restaurant that invited a sence of warmth and comfort. In the front window a young guy was playing a banjo and singing as another stood playing some sort of fiddle. The melody was bitter-sweet and the sound mingled in the air with hushed conversations between groups of people. I took out my phone, checking through emails as I ate. My eye's were beginning to burn at over use, I couldn't wait to get my contacts out and give them a rest. Maybe I should wear my glasses more often I vaguely thought as I finished the last of my dinner.

Glancing at the musicians again I let my attention wander around the large space filled with patrons. As my eye's traveled over the font of the shop I saw a woman ordering, her back was to me and there was a lonely feeling in her posture. I took in her details; long wavy dark hair that stopped at the middle of her back. She had a small frame, and wore a navy coat with a bright blue hoody that stuck out, and tall brown boots that went up to her knees. As she turned slightly to grab her order recognition struck me like lightning. It was Bella.

My heart jumped into my throat and adrenaline began to pump so loud I could hear it. As she shifted to leave I stood up sharply my body responding of its own accord. Shit! Do something! My voice yelled out internally. I started to move forward but banged my knee on something hard and sharp, sending a wave of pain shooting through my leg. I cursed under my breath as I watched her walk out the door. Taking a few steps I remembered my phone on the table and my coat, grabbing them up I spun around to see that Bella had disappeared already.

I was on the pavement in seconds wrestling into my jacket and desperately scanning the streets for a blue hood, not even thinking about what I would do if I found it. Spotting her across the street and half a block up I began striding hastily towards her. Shit I panicked to my self, what are you doing idiot? What's the plan? Dumbly I began to call out her name, but then paused as I heard a familiar tune going off loudly from her direction. "_Bad boy's, bad boy's, whatcha gonna do?"_

As I gained on her she dug in her pocket for what I could only assume was her phone. Answering she rounded the corner and I took up my pace. I was close enough to hear that she was talking but only caught certain words.

"Relax, I'm fine." she let out slightly vext.

She was slowing now as we approached an old movie theater. I glanced above me at the brightly lit flashing sighn. It read 'Midnight Movie Madness: The Forbidden Planet.

Bella was standing at the ticket window now, where a boy who looked to be about seventeen was busy reading a comic book.

"Dad, I'm here now." I barely heard her say. Charlie the police chief, I recalled her father's name the ringtone making sence now. She moved the phone away from her mouth and plunked some money down in front of the kid.

"One please." she said sweetly.

He rolled his eye's and put a ticket out to her finally glancing up at her.

"Thanks" she shot back as his jaw visibly dropped open.

By the time he wa trying to sit up straight ad actually answer her, she was gone. I watched chuckling to my self as he hung his head and smacked his hand lamely against his forehead.

Before I understood what I was doing, I was at the ticket window waiting for him to acknowledge me.

"Relax kid" I grinned at him, "She has that effect on a lot of guy's"

"What?" he squeaked.

I laughed unable to help my self as I handed him my card. "One please."

"You know her?" He finally caught on running my card and handing me a movie stub.

"I sure do, and she is way out of both our leagues."

"What?" he said dumbly.

"Thanks." I nodded at him.

As I entered the lobby I scanned everywhere, cautiously searching for her, terrified of what I would do when I actually caught up to her. What in hell's bells was I doing anyway? This was bordering on stalking now.

She was probably in the theater already,gingerly I walked towards the open doors at the end of a dark hall just past the concession stand. As I stepped through the threshold there was a small row right next to the entrance and I slid in, quickly taking a seat trying to be invisible.

Oh shit, shit, shit, what was I doing? She was going to be completely freaked out if she caught me. Thankfully the theater was dimly lit and there were a few small groups of people scattered in clusters. I spotted a blue hood near the middle center, and my stomach squeezed in agony knowing I was this close to her. She sat by herself watching everyone around her and I waited, studying every piece of her. The way the soft pink light bounced off the red strands of her dark curls, the way she held her cup; close to her with both hands.

I reasoned with my self that she was more than likely waiting for people, maybe even someone. But the thought that it might be a man pained me. I wasn't typically a jealous person by nature, but imagining Bella with any other man, made me blind with venom.

Again, I knew I was being extremely irrational. She wasn't mine, in fact I wasn't even sure how she felt about me after what happened last week. I looked at my phone checking the time, it was about 15 till midnight, if she was meeting someone they would be here soon. What was I doing here? I shifted anxiously in my chair and ran a hand through my hair out nervous habit. Suddenly Bella looked around to the left of her and I froze, fighting the urge to flee. She repositioned her self and then pulled her hood on over her hair and sunk lower into her seat.

Possessiveness tightened it grip on me, I didn't want anyone other than me with her, and resolved in that course of action I got to my feet. My mind working on a plan as my legs carried me towards her.

Shit I was getting close, just play it cool I told my self, don't let her know how long you've been here, or that you were being a stalker! I decided to go to the row in front of hers, close to where she was seated and then pretend to notice her. I felt like a creep, but as I made my way to her I turned it on. Picking a seat directly to the right and in front of her, I slipped my coat off then turned.

Her feet were up on the seat and she was concentrating down at her phone. I bent forward-looking at her as if I were trying to tell if it was really her, "Bella?" I let out in mock surprise.

Her head shot up and she jumped at the sudden disturbance of hearing her own name. What ever was in her cup must have spilled a little, and I smiled soundlessly as I watched her try to dry her hands on her jeans while simultaneously struggle to get over the shock of me scaring her. Crimson traveled up her cheeks her eyes becoming huge and stunned as she registered who I was.

"Edward!" She exclaimed. "wow, um, wow..." she was stammering.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I looked away embarrassed about how underhanded and intrusive I was being.

"No. No you didn't scare me, well I mean it's okay," she breathed trying to gain composure.

"How are you?" I said at the same time she asked "What are you doing here?"

Her cheeks bloomed red again but this time she smiled.

Both of us waited for the other to answer, until finally I said, shrugging "Just out to see the movie." Shit. I was lying to her. I hated that I was lying to her, I never wanted to do that, but the alternative was humiliating and actually a little alarming.

"Oh. yeah." she nodded in understanding, "me too."

I shoved my hands in my pockets feeling awkward now that I had revealed my self.

"I'm doing well." she smiled hastily answering my question.

She sat up very straight in her chair and folded her legs under her indian style then asked "How are you? How was your week?" she caught my gaze, her brown eyes wide, filled with innocence and unfeigning generosity. It was completely disarming.

"I'm doing okay, thank's" I breathed honestly, "I'm really glad the weeks over."

She half grinned in agreement "Me too."

Out of no where I found my self prodding "So, are you meeting people here?"

She had that look of deer in the head lights again and immediately I regretted pushing my luck with her.

Moving her head and staring down at her cup she mumbled, "Oh, um, I was, but they, canceled."

I wondered silently if she was meant to be on a date but had been stood up, however I dismissed it hastily. No one could ever stand her up.

"Are you?" she flicked her eye's to mine urgently, "meeting anyone?" she added.

I shook my head no and grinned dejectedly.

We looked at each other a moment, me still standing there my hands in my pockets, and for the first time in a long while I felt vulnerable. It was uncomfortable and isolated.

"Would you like to join me?" she ventured unsure of her self.

As I searched her face I could see that she was feeling just as insecure as I was. But there was something else at work in her expression, it was hopefulness.

Feeling light and buoyed I very meaningfully answered "I'd love to Bella."

She smiled, nervously biting her lip unable to hide her own fervor. Picking up my jacket I made my way out of my row and into hers. By the time I reached her, she had her hood off and was following me with her eye's as I came and sat next to her. It was incredible to be in her presence again after a week with out her. My heart was galloping wildly and my palms were actually sweating. I had no idea how I was going to last through an entire movie with her right beside me.

It was quiet as it set in that for the fist time we were meeting each other as just adults, no kid's in toe, no distractions, no interruptions. I smiled to my self at the realization and uncertainly rubbed my hand on the back of my neck.

"What?" she asked smirking at me.

I shrugged, a big grin forming on my lips, she was just so, damn adorable.

"Do you realize this is the first time we will have seen each other without kid's?"

She thought a moment, "I suppose your right." and a look of fake honor spread across her face, "Oh no! What will we do with no kid's to interrupt us? How will we function?"

I plastered a bewildered expression on my face, "I know, I'm not sure I can even talk in complete sentences and use multiple syllabic words."

We both chuckled and I turned to her, "Speaking of kid's, how was it when you got back on Friday? Was Bree okay?"

"Oh," she flushed. "Look, Edward" her tone was small and empty, yet courageously she gave me a penetrating gaze. "I'm so sorry for the way I left on Friday."

It was my turn to shrink away. I really did not want he to bring this up, I was desperately dreading what she might say about me making a move on her.

"When I got that call from James, he was really angry. He yelled at me a lot wondering where we were, and I just felt so horrible. I hate the way I let him make me feel so small sometime's." she paused, "Anyway I was just frustrated and embarrassed, and James really wanted Riley home immediately. But I'm sorry to you, and Noah." Her deep eye's were imploring, "and I meant to call and tell you thank you again, but," she looked down at her lap, "it's been a really crazy hectic week."

"Bella," I wasn't sure where to start. I was flopping between wanting to comfort her and being completely outraged that James had hurt her. "It's totally fine," I settled on comfort."I understand crazy weeks, believe me, I've had my fair share."

I had no idea how to communicate to her the anger I was feeling inside about her boss yelling at her and the way it had obviously injured her. A base instinct in me was throbbing to punch James in the face and then take her away somehow so she would never have to deal with him again. But that wasn't the mature way to deal with things, so I fought to keep the rage at bay.

"I'm sorry James was so awful to you. That doesn't seem very fair." I said as evenly as I could.

"It is what it is." she dismissed, a vacant frown forming on her face.

She took a sip from the paper cup she held, giving the impression she wanted to change the subject. I was still seething internally but obligingly I pointed to her cup and asked "What are you drinking? It smells good."

"Clove Tea." she smiled up at me, taking on her more normal demeanor.

"Clove, that's sort of unusual."

"Well, I used to smoke clove's, in college..."

"Really?" I interrupted finding my self in a bit of shock. She was one of the last people I could ever see smoking.

"They taste like Christmas, and just everything good and comforting." there was an air of dream like wistfulness in her tone.

I chuckled incredulously.

"Really. They do." she blinked mate of factly.

"I'm sure they do." I let her know I wasn't disagreeing. "It's just that. You have this look on your face," and I smiled unable to help my self.

"What look? she asked.

"Like you're describing a dear old friend that you haven't seen in years but never stopped loving."

She smirked nibbling the corner of her lip, "Well that about sums it up."

I laughed rubbing my palms on my thy's. "So, Im judging by your longing description that you don't smoke any more?" I asked her.

"No. Jaco" she stopped her self, some color draining from her face, then finished "a friend made me quit."

She was staring at her cup again, and I perceived quite clearly that she had been about to say a man's name. Jealousy stabbed through me, but rational thought came to my rescue and reminded me she had said friend.

She didn't speak or move for a minute, and I wondered if I had said something wrong, but then she turned to me and asked,"Have you seen this movie?"

"No. Have you?"

She shook her head "No, but it's supposed to be a classic, it's one of the very first syfi films. It's got this robot character, Robby the Robot."

"Hang on," I interrupted something sparking my memory. "Robby the Robot?"

"Yeah. He's famous."

"Yes, I think I remember him. My brother-in-law love's syfi stuff. I think I have heard of this movie, maybe even seen some on TV before."

"Well," she said knowingly "supposedly it's loosely based on Shakespeare's the 'Tempest'."

"That's interesting." was all I could manage to say. Because the image of Bella that sat beside me; wall's down, completely into and excited about what she was talking about, had me utterly distracted.

"Before you came along," she explained, "I was trying to count how many movies have been made that are based on Shakespeare's work."

"Let's hear what you've got Swan." I angled my self towards her and smiled.

"Well, so far I have only about four."

"Go on," I encouraged "I'll see if I can guess the original works."

"Alright Cullen, I like this, like a game." She eyed me excitedly for a moment. "Okay I'll give you an easy one for starters."

"Bring it." I smirked competitively.

"'10 things I hate about you."

"You did start with an easy one. I'm pretty sure I would be shunned from Seattle if I didn't know this." I rolled my eye's as if I were board. "'The Taming of the Shrew'."

"Right. 'West Side Story'?"

"Bella. Come on, is that all you have?"

She glared at me playfully, her eye's narrowing and fighting a grin.

"'Romeo and Juliet'." I answered easily.

"Okay, what about 'O'?"

This one was a lot harder and took me a while to remember. Eventually I just reasoned that it had to be "Othello".

"Damn. I thought I had you on that one. Your pretty good." she admitted reluctantly. "But what about this one," she asked, mischief wiping over her features. "'My Own Private Idaho'?"

"My own private what?" I asked bewildered.

She laughed, pleased with her self. "'My Own Private Idaho'." she repeated. "I'm actually relieved that you haven't seen it, let alone even heard of it."

"What is it? It sound's dirty." I smirked suggestively.

"It sort of is actually." she laughed putting her hand to her forehead and covering her eye's in embarassment."It's based off of 'Henry the IV and Henry the V, but really its this horrible, awful River Phoenix movie."

"Never heard of it, and why is it so horrible? And better yet if it's so bad why did you watch it?" Her head was still in her hands, and I reached over, softly pulling them away; relishing the small physical contact with her. "and why are you blushing about it?" I smiled at her questioningly.

"I don't even want to go into it, but in high school my best friend Angela, she had a huge thing for River Phoenix, so we tried to watch all his movie's in one summer. I think she regrets putting it in her head just as much as I do."

She crossed her legs again straightening her posture. Her knee was almost resting on top of mine and I felt keenly aware it.

"Okay Swan, I've got one for you."

Her eye's glimmered with anticipation, "Alright Cullen we'll see if you can stump me."

She took another drag of Tea than squared her shoulders.

"The Lion King." I stated simply.

She gave me a skeptical look. "The Lion King?"

"Yep."

Judging from her silence and the perplexed look on her face I began to grin in victory.

"Give up Swan?"

"I'm inclined to say never, but in the interest of the movie about to start, I'll give. What is it?"

"Hamlet."

She rolled her eye's frustrated "Yes! Of course, I can't believe I didn't get that!"

The lights lining the wall's flashed lower and then brighter a few times and a small older man appeared close to the front of the theater and cleared his throat loudly.

I looked to Bella wondering what was happening and she leaned over to me, "You'll like this guy, he is going to tell a little bit about the film."

At that moment the man began with "Thank you all for coming tonight. Welcome to the Harvard Exit' showing of 1956's 'The Forbidden Planet' staring Leslie Nielsen, Walter Pidgeon, and Anne Francis." He chuckled to himself, "and Robby the Robot."

A few people clapped and cheered and I glanced again at Bella, "I should warn you," she whispered to me."Sometimes the crowd really get's into the movie, they can be sort of loud."

"Like 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' people?"

"Oh no!" she smiled "None of these people are anything close to that."

"Good," I said "because I have heard some petty crazy stories."

"Me too." she grinned conspiratorialy.

The man finished with his introduction and everyone including Bella applauded.

"So you seem to know the drill, do you come here a lot?" I asked her.

"Just when they show something I am interested in."

"Good to see you Isabella." the old man waved at her on his way back up the aisle.

"You too Sammy." She let out kindly.

When she turned back to me I raise my eyebrow giving her a look that said she had been found out.

She shrugged "I guess I'm just interested in a lot."

I snickered in amusement at her as the lights went down, plunging us into darkness. The screen flickered to life and a strange synthesized music began. Jasper would love this, I was going to have to bring him here sometime.

"Look how young he look's." Bella whispered in my ear, "my dad love's him, personally I never got it, I guess it's a generation thing."

"I was never an 'Airplane' fan either" I smirked in agreement.

"When I was 5, I watched 'Hot Shots' with Charlie and when it was over I told him I wanted that two hours of my life back."

I laughed a bit to loud, but no one cared. She smiled widely then moved back to her pervious position and in the process bumped my her knee on mine. "Sorry." she breathed.

"It's okay." I lied. This was going to be a long movie.

I swung my feet up and onto the chair in front of me and leaned slightly more toward her, nestling into my seat trying to get comfortable. But it was basically impossible for my mind and body to forget how close she was.

As the film went on I found I was actually getting into and enjoying it. Bella had been fairly silent, the few times I had glanced at her, I found her watching intently; a serious look on her face.

Towards a climactic scene we both turned to each other, hastily picking up on the same thing. I leaned in close to her, a bit of her hair tickling my nose. Boldly I reached up and carefully pushed it back sweeping it over her shoulder. It was so soft and smooth, that I had a hard time remembering what I was going to tell her.

"Do you think Stan Lee got adamantium from this movie?" I whispered to her.

Her smile broadened "I was just wondering the same thing."

This time I leaned my lips so close to her that they were almost grazing the part of skin just below her ear and then breathed. "I know."

She shivered and I held her gaze a moment, a brash expression on my face. Then calmly I turned back to the movie screen. I was deliberately flirting with her, and part of me hoped I was driving her just as crazy as she was driving me. Out of the corner of my eye I watched her swallow hard, then sink into her chair stretching her legs on the seat in front of her, and lean her head back again the headrest. I couldn't fight the self satisfying grin from spreading over my face, I was getting to her.

Though had never seen the movie I knew it was almost over. I glanced her one last time as the movie ended, her eye's were shinning and she looked content. The lights slowly came up and everyone including Bella and I clapped.

Neither one of us moved the two of us slouching in our seats as the credits continued and people began milling around.

"Did you like it?" I felt her eye's on me.

"I really did." I sighed folding my arms across my chest. "What about you?" I swiveled my head to her.

"I love it." she exhaled. "It was so much better than I thought it would be. I guess that's why it's a classic."

She crossed her arms over her torso and we sat in amiable silence staring, each of our postures a mirrored image of the other.

Until she smiled expectantly and bounced her legs up down as if she had been waiting for something and couldn't bare to wait any longer. "What was your favorite part?"

"Whoa. You're a little eager. What was in that Tea?" I teased her.

"I just really love hearing what other people enjoy and what their thoughts are on movies and stories, ya know?"

"I think I do," I half smiled."Um, I really loved the ending actually." I paused trying to wrap my brain around what we had just seen. "The idea that it was Dr. Morbius' fear and subconscious passions that ultimately destroyed everything he loved including him self. He was a great bad guy, lot's of complex existential conflict, I liked that it wasn't so cut and dry."

"Yeah, that was good." she smiled "His character reminds me a lot of 'Out of the Silent Planet'. Have you read it?"

I shook my head no watching her, "What was your favorite part?" I returned.

She was almost laughing "Well, besides the ending; I thought," now she was full on giggling.

"Come on." I prodded, very lightly kicking my out stretched foot against hers.

"It's noting, I just thought the part about Altaira not knowing how to kiss and the men having to teach her was sort of ridiculous and hilarious." I smiled listening carefully. "Every man's fantasy; Go to a strange new world, discover innocent virginal human female and then teach her the way's of the world." she looked me in the eye, " is that about the gist of it?" her eyebrows raised and for once she wasn't blushing.

"I can't believe you just said 'virginal'" I cringed in mock discomfort.

When I turned to her there was a moment of concentration that passed between us, as we tried to keep straight faces.

We cracked at the same time and burst into laughter.

A man cleared his throat from behind us and I saw that te greasy teenager from the ticket booth was staring at us. He was actually glaring at me, but as he turned his attention to Bella his eyes became soft and doughy.

"The theater is closing, I'm sorry." He said warmly to her. "You'll have to leave now!" He stuck out his chin and ordered directly to me.

I smirked at him as Bella looked between the two of us.

"Hey ya know?" I sat up plastering an alarmed expression on my face, "I think the theater might be closing, maybe we should go."

Bella grinned at me and then went along, "Yeah, I think your right, we should go. Good call Edward." She said loud enough for the teen to hear.

He grimaced at me and then went back to picking up trash.

I was on my feet now and swinging around, I offered my hand to Bella. She took it tentatively, lightly gripping onto me for balance as she rose. She reached for her coat but I had it in my hands, already holding it out for, "Here," I smiled "I got it."

She slipped into it and intuitively i gathered her hair in one hand and pulled the blue hood out and over the back of her jacket fixing it the way I'd seen her wear it earlier.

"Thank you." she let out tremulously.

"My pleasure." I answered with an assertive tone.

I followed her out of the aisle and when we go to the lobby she leaned in close to me almost brushing her self against the side of me.

"So they say this place in hunted you know."

"Oh yeah?" I smiled questionably leaning over her to open the door.

I eyed her longingly as she slowly moved past me walking backwards out the exit a smirk taking over her features.

"It was built in 1925 by a woman's group, and was sold in the sixties but only on the condition that the lobby would never be altered, and it hasn't been. But the same year it was converted to a theater people stated to say they saw a woman in 1920's clothing roaming through the building."

Her eyes flashed mysteriously waiting for a response from me.

"Do you believe that?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Do you?" she shot back.

"I asked you first" I bounced surreptitiously.

She stared me down with determination, "No." her lip twitched.

I leaned forward making out eye's on the same level. "Me either." I shrugged.

We laughed softly in unison as a cool wind whipped past us pushing her hair into her face.

"Im starving," I announced as she pulled on her hood. "How do you feel about pie?"

"Well we have never defined our relationship, I guess I just alway's assumed pie knew my feelings towards it by the way I love to eat it." She grinned smartly, pleased with her own wittyness.

"Well since your relationship seem's to be in a positive place, what do you say to spending a little quality time together?"

Her eye's bulged nervously and I realized quickly the way she had misunderstood me. "Obviously I mean quality time between you and your pie."

"Obviously," she let out covering her own confusion.

I chuckled, amused at how skittish she was about anything pertaining to things between the two of us.

"I know a place not to far from here." I directed.

"Walking or driving?"

"Driving." I breathed already heading towards my car, when suddenly I realized where my car was parked and how awkward it might be when she saw it was in front of the café where she had gotten a drink.

Edging on her hastily I uttered "why don't you drive. I'm curious about this truck of your's." I attempted to play it off.

"Okay." she smiled slightly taken back. "I'm this way." she pointed in the opposite direction of the café and I silently took a deep releaving breath.

She laughed to her self deep in thought as we got closer to her car. "I also loved that the cook taught Robby how to synthesis alcohol."

"Yeah that was some nice comic relief." I agreed.

"You know what I hate?" She asked.

I shook my head no, happy that she was opening up.

"I can't stand it when inanimate objects are given personalities or souls, ya know?" she looked to me, "Like when I am meant to get attached to and care about what happen's to a toy or a toaster, or something like that."

I laughed."What?"

"No really," she was trying not to giggle, "you remember the Velvatine Rabbit?"

"Vaguely." I followed her to the driver's side. She dug for her key's and then unlocked the door.

"Well you know how he had thought's and feelings and then in the end the little boy loved him real?"

I opened the door for her, "Yeah."

I waited for her to get in, then slammed the door shut and ran arround the back of the truck quickly. She had unlatched my door and was trying to push it open as I caught it and jumped in the cab.

"Anyway," she started the truck, "I just don't like getting so wrapped up emotionally to thing's that aren't really human, it just," she looked over at me biting her lip "Kills me, I loose it."

I smiled at her sympathetically. "So Toy Story, not a great movie for you."

As she backed out she breathed a frustrated huff. "Toy Story is the worst!'

I put my seat belt on and looked out the window biting my cheek trying not to completely laugh my ass off at the ridiculous conversation we were having.

We pulled up in front of High Five Pie's, a place Alice loved to go and thankfully it was virtually empty. I knew they would be closing soon, and we wouldn't have much time.

Bella ordered a lemon meringue, and I got a hot apple à la mode. Of course she argued with me when we got to the register, but I reminded her that I wasn't going to let her win any more and as a compromise I let her pick where we sat.

"Holly cow!" Bella let out innocently "that looks amazing!" she pointed her fork at my pie.

"It is amazing" I said eyeing her and taking a bite.

She stared at my pie, and I stared at her.

"Do you wanna bite?"

"Wow, are you reading my mind?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes. I am." I answered matter of factly. "You are so hard to read. Has anyone ever told you that?" I said sarcastically.

I couldn't help the smile working it's was up my face as I pushed my plate in front of her.

"Yes, people tell me that all the time. How did you know?" she asked with counterfeit skepticism.

I tapped a finger to my temple "Mind reader."

"Oh. right."

I watched her tak a bite.

As she slid he fork from her lips I realized I had never been so turned on just by watching a girl eat pie before.

"Wow." she smirked, "That is good."

I decided to mess with her a little.

"Glad you like it." I looked her up and down pulling my plate back. "Now you have to pay the toll."

I erased all signs of joking from my face, and when she looked up at me her cheeks were already turning pink, it was one of my favorite things, especially when it was my fault.

"Toll?" she swallowed.

"Relax Bella." I smirked, eluding to the fact I knew exactly where her mind was. "A bite, for a bite."

I reached across the small table and plunged my fork into her pie.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "that seems fair."

"This is good." I mumbled licking some lemon curd from my utensil.

When I met her gaze she looked down at her pie hastily and then smiled secretly.

"So, maybe I should try just one more bite of that apple."

I watched as she took my plate from me and scooted it towards her self.

Without asking, I grabbed her plate and shoved a bite of meringue in my mouth.

"Bite for a bite?" she smirked taking a third chunk of my pie.

"I see what you're doing Swan." I narrowed my eye's at her playfully. "You think your very clever don't you?"

She was trying hard not to smile and I knew it.

"Edward." she flashed her brown eyes naïvely, "I don't know what you're talking about." and very intentionally she took a bite of ice cream and grinned with her mouth closed.

I shoved my fork into the apple pie and got a large piece of the crust. "I at least want one more bite of MY pie before you pull some american imperialism and manifest destiny it."

"So it's official then, your pie is annexed into the United States of We Are Switching and it Now Belong's to Me." she leveled a mischievous glance at me and then added, "Enjoy the lemon."

I had never been so frustrated, attracted, annoyed and completely turned on in my entire life.

"Is this a habit for you? Wanting what other people have?"

"What's that?" she held her delicate fingers up to her ear, "I can't hear you over how delicious MY pie is."

I couldn't help it, I tried not to, but an enormous grin was etching its way up my body and oto my face, she was intoxicating.

We talked a little more about her aversion to feeling things for inanimate object's, both of us laughing a little to loud for the empty pie shop.

"What time is it?" Bella asked.

I glanced at my phone "2:20ish am" I answered.

"Seriously? How did it get that late?" she tucked some hair behind her ear "I better get going, I have an early date."

She got to her feet and piled up our plates, "A date?" I repeated slightly alarmed.

I watched her hand our dishes to a woman behind the counter and then she was in front of me picking up her bag.

I felt so let down, desolate even. I looked at her trying not to show my jealousy. "A date in the morning? That's unusual."

"Well we have to have it early, because she isn't in the same time zone."

"What?" I said confused as hell.

Bella laughed as I finally got to my feet.

"Angela. I have a skype date with my friend Angela. She lives in Cambodia right now."

"Cambodia?" I wondered out loud.

We moved for the door, and I pulled it open for her.

"Yeah she work's with an organization there to stop sex trafficking."

"That is sort of amazing." I breathed.

"It is. I'm pretty proud of her."

"And how do you know Angela, wait," I recalled that name from earlier "is this the same Angela who had a thing for River Phoenix and made you watch terrible movies?"

She let a small giggle escape. "Yep, that's the one."

I opened her car door and we repeated our actions from earlier, like clock work.

"So how do you know this crusader with terrible movie taste?" I asked her again smiling and angling my self towards her in the cab of the truck.

"From home." she said quietly. By her posture and tone I thought she would stop there but she went on glancing side long at me. "We went to high school together. She lived here in Seattle before she ran off to the other side of the world."

There was a sad smile on her face now.

"How long has she been there?" I asked gently.

"About seven months, she moved almost one moth after I moved here." She turned looking me in the eye unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry," I frowned "you two are close." I inferred.

It was rare in the time that I had spent with Bella so far that she'd been this candid, and although I could tell it was a tender topic I urged her greedily to continue.

"Yeah we are, we have been through a lot together." she stared straight ahead, her voice wavering a little. "She said I needed a change. She was the one who convinced me to move here."

I felt a surge of curiosity spake in me at why Bella would have needed a change, but his wasnt the time.

"Well then," I said slowly "I should thank her some time." and I meant it with all of my heart.

I could already feel Bella changing my life and the tought of never meeting her was frightening. I looked away from her suddenly embarrassed for my forwardness and inspected my hands. Shit! I thought, she is probably freaking out.

"I'm sure it's hard without her; I mean you must miss her, but..." I was stumbling over my words like a moron. "I mean," I tried to save my self, "It must be nice knowing she is helping with such a noble cause."

I turned my head to look out the window, rolling my eye's at my self.

"I miss her like crazy." Bella offered releasing the silent tension. "But your right, it is comforting to know she is there for a great reason."

I chanced a look at her. There was a certain, peaceful serenity on her face now and I self slightly relieved that I hadn't unintentionally made her sad.

"Hey" she turned to me quickly "Where is your car parked by the way?"

Holy hell. I had managed to forget she was taking me to my car. We were at the theater again and I could see her eye's searching, but the lot was empty. Shit. I couldn't keep this up. The guilt was gnawing at my gut.

"Um," I stammered "Yeah, do you know Odd Fellow's Cafe?"

"Yes." she smiled surprised. "That's where I got my tea tonight."

I know, I almost blurted but caught my self.

"My car is there."

She looked at me strangely more than a little confused.

Shit, here I go.

"Bella," I looked at her beseechingly "I have to confess something to you."

No. I couldn't look at her, I didn't want to see the fear and totally creeped out look that was about to be on her face.

"Shit, I feel like and idiot." I mumbled under my breath.

"Edward." Bella let out oddly. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah" I tried to smile, I was so nervous. "So please don't freak out." I plunged ahead. "I was at Odd Fellows tonight, eating, dinner, and I saw you. I tried to say hello, but you left so fast, so I went out after you, just to say hi, but then you got a call and I didn't want to interrupt you, and so I just ended up following you to the movie." this sounded really bad. "I'm sorry, I promise I'm not a stalker, although it probably sound like I am." I was talking way to fast and using my hands too much. I took a deep breath. "I promise I have never done anything remotely like this, and I feel awful for lying about it, I just felt so stupid, I didn't know what to do, I just..." I looked at her my heart racing. "I wanted to check on you." I lost my nerve. "You seemed up-set when you left the aquarium." Shit! that's not what I meant to say. I should have said, I like you, I want to be with you. But I couldn't.

There was a perplexed look on her face, and then, she laughed.

My eyebrows knit together, my thoughts in a complete disarray.

"Cullen," she grinned at me, "that's actually really nice."

This is not at all what her reaction should be.

"I mean, yes, it is borderline stalkerish and sort of creepy" she smiled and looked at the steering wheel. "But really," she paused "nice, thank you for caring."

Her voice was soft and there was gentleness stirring deep in her eye's, like the first time I had seen her.

"As long as we are confessing" she tucked some hair behind her ear and I wondered if that was a nervous habit for her. "I lied tonight too."

She looked at me quickly then went back to her hands on the wheel. I felt suddenly lighter knowing that she had hidden something too.

"I told you I was waiting for people, that they canceled on me last minute."

I nodded my head.

"That wasn't true. I was there by my self. I don't actually know anyone here really. I moved because of Ange, but then she left, and I work all the time and I" She was so small looking. "I just didn't want you to think I was some lonely pathetic person."

I wanted to pull her across the cab to me and show her that she would never have to be lonely again; I wanted to tell her that if she would let me I would never let her go.

She was lonely and I could see that now, we both were.

Cautiously I reached over to get her attention and gingerly placed my hand on the back of her head, and then let it trail down to her neck.

"Bella, you're not pathetic. You could never be pathetic." I half smiled at her and rubbed my fingers in her hair reassuringly.

We were both silent for a few moment and then I added "I work all the time too."

She closed her eye's and let out a breath; the strain I had physically felt in her slowly leaving her body.

"Your tired." I said easily.

I found my fingers trailing to the side of her head and pushing more of her hair behind her ear, so that I could see her face. She leaned into my touch, energy radiating through both of us. But then she looked towards me and opened her eye's, they were filled with conflicted emotion, and I decided to get my self out of there before I pushed one us to far.

"I'll let you go. I would hate for you to miss your date." I grinned at her my heart filled with admiration.

She had parked in front of the café, and I opened my door, cool air rushing at me.

"Edward," she called warmly. "Thank you for the pie, and for tonight. I had fun." she paused and then smirked, "I'm really glad you followed me."

I am too." I breathed affectionately.

I shut the door, and she started the engine. As I walked to my car anticipation wrapped me like a warm blanket, and I knew for sure now that she was feeling it too.

Something was happening between us.


End file.
